An Assassin's Love
by fandasa
Summary: When Maka was raised to be an assassin to serve her master, what will she do when she falls in love with the enemy. Will she betray her master or her lover... or both.
1. Introductions

Ok Guys, this is my first fanfic that I'm actually serious about so I hope your going to like it as much as I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

An Assassin's Heart

By fandasa

Maka

In the world there is a man, a man that is the greatest, most feared, and is deeply respected by his followers. He is evil and full of hate. I call this man… master

My master has millions of assassins but only a select few are of the elite. I am one of those select few. In fact I am the first, the number 1. I was made the person I am by the master to kill his enemies and serve only him. I know nothing but how to serve the master and do as he says. My name is, Maka.

Soul

Here is comes, a right punch to my left cheek. I swiftly doge it countering with a left kick to the center of his stomach. The fool stumbles back but sloppily tries to tackle me. I step to the right causing him to fall flat on his face. One more kick to the right knocks him out. All this was done with my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

The dark ally suddenly became silent once more during the night with only my breathing disrupting it.

"I'm impressed Soul. 8 seconds. That's a record. I thought You couldn't get any better" My blue haired friend came into view

"Its not much better, only 5 seconds better. I got to get faster" I crouched down next to the man making sure I didn't hurt him too much

"Well I don't get why but… if you need me, the mighty Black*star will be there to help! Hahahahahahahaha!"

I just stared at the confident body in disbelief "Black*Star" it took all my strength not to say 'are you stupid or something' but I didn't "aren't you already helping me but timing me?

"…The great Black*Star knows what he is doing and that is helping you! Hahaha!"

I just sighed trying hard not to punch him or something. It wasn't cool to hurt your best friend.

"By the way, why do you beat all these guys up? And why do I have to time you?"

"I keep beating these guys up because there jerks and deserve it, but also if I want to fight I'm gonna do it." I grinned wile Black*Star nodded in agreement.

"As for the timing.. Lets just say I feel like I need to get stronger and faster" I could tell this went in one ear and went out the other. Of course he would pretend to understand.

"Of course… I see now… I will continue to aid you."

"sure… what ever you say. We should probably be heading back to my apartment"

Black*Star was staying at my place for now until his got fixed. It exploded when he was trying to prove to me that he could destroy buildings. I knew he was right, so I wouldn't let him do it to anything other than his own property. Turns out that was a mistake. I hadn't thought of where he would go after he destroyed his only place to stay.

"Ya, there's only so much Black*Star this world can handle." With that we headed to my apartment.

Yep J so how did you guys like it so far. Really not that interesting right now but it gets better. Hopefully… any ways I'll have the next chapter up soon. Maybe tommorrow.


	2. On Your Mark

Ok I'm really sad right know because spring break is almost over sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it could be. Any ways... enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine… well the story is but not the characters. Well the actual Soul Eater story isn't mine but this fake on is. It's real to me. Well not that I believe that anime is actually real it… I should just stop huh?

An Assassin's Love

By: Fandasa

On your Marks

Maka

The bloody head fell from my targets body now limp on the ground leaving me now alone in the night in the highly decorated town circle.

"My, my, do you know how asymmetrical that cut looks?" A dark figure with a familiar voice came from the shadows

"Kidd" I made sure it let him hear the disgust in my voice.

"My lady Maka, may I clean you now disgustingly dirty and bloody scythe?" Kidd bowed mocking me

"Don't play with me Kidd, you know how I won't let any one touch Death Scythe but me and the master." I spat at him.

"Aww you gave it a name, that's cute" he smirked at me.

If there was on person who bothered me it was Kidd, even the way he talked erked me.

"Why are you even here Kidd?"

"Straight to the point I see. You have a new mission" his smile faded.

"O so soon" I ask "I just got off this one"

It wasn't anything unusual to get mission after mission, but usually I got time to recover, not that I needed to. My body has so many protective chemicals its made more resistant to any the only thing that could cut it was pure steal. My brain had all the knowledge I needed to get any mission done. I was no doubt a human killing machine.

"This one came up rather… unexpected. It's a very dangerous mission. One you might even find difficult." I knew Kidd was trying to taunt me, so why not get him back?

"O really… like that one you failed a few weeks ago. O ya that, child…"

I can see by the look on his face he wasn't expecting this comment. "they had… a lot of securely, besides they sent someone in and got it done"

"That's someone happened to be me, I got sent it and fixed you mistake" I sneered at him but I could see this part of the insult had no effect on him.

"Oh your so scary with that black coat on. Too bad it's not in best condition any more. Uh what am I saying, it looks horrible." Kidd was taunting me again. It worked.

Kidd had no time to move, Death Scythe was already around him. He smiled trying not to show his fear. I grinned. He knew I saw right through his act but didn't stop it. The coat was given to me by the master, it was my most prized position and I wore it everywhere.

"You and I both know I could kill you on the spot" my smile fades showing the idiot I was serious

"Y- You wouldn't dare" He let all of his fear show. He was leaning back away from me more afraid of the person in front of him rather than the scythe threatening to cut him in half like a stick of butter

"O but wouldn't I?" I let the edge of my lips tilt upward again "The master said I could do anything to make sure I stay the ruthless killer I am. And since you seem to be the only one who can erk me, I'd say chopping you up sounds like a great idea"

I could tell he was about to burst. That was enough, I scared him enough. I lowered my Scythe. As much as I hate to admit it, Kidd was good. He was number 2 after all. Losing him would mean chaos for the other three members of the elite. Not that I cared for them but it would put more strain on the master. I could never do that.

Not to the one who made me who I am.

Soul

"Soul!"

I looked over from my lazy laying down poison on the couch to Ox who has once again barged into my apartment "Ya whats up?"

"Your last mission has arrived"

"Ha, cool" I grinned, I think scarring Ox slightly "But I don't know where Black*Star is though he's been missing since this morning"

"That's part of your mission" I sat up, now interested in what Ox had to say

"Huh?"

"As you know you are part a secret organization called the DIFA"

Really? Why was he telling mw this? "Ya I know he details of my own life"

"Quiet! I'm trying to be dramatic here!" He barked at me "You and Black*Star wanted to resign but the boss man said only if you do a final mission"

Can the "Boss man" even do that? I think that's illegal? "Hence why I want to resign"

Ox just gave me a glare but then returned to his story "He lets you go with Black*Star and live normal live, or as normal as you guys can get, until I come and give you your final mission. You do it, turn in a report, then your free to live your life however you want to. Correct?"

"If you had gotten anything wrong I would have corrected you by now, I don't want to have to do anything else for the crazy man" Sometime Ox could be really uncool

"Anyway, the mission. We have received reports saying that there is an assassin down in a certain city trying to find where the next L meeting will be held. They will find the information and destroy the place it will be held at when its in session, killing all the worlds most important leaders as to easily take over the word. Soul you've got to stop them."

Somehow I wasn't surprised; everyone wanted to take over the world "Hmm, it doesn't sound too difficult for a last mission."

"Soul I not only say this as a DIFA agent but as your friend… don't take this too lightly"

Humph, like Ox was really my friends "Whatever, when do I leave"

"Soul that's not all"

"O ya Black*Star, what about him" When I say Ox's face I knew something was wrong

"Black*Star along with Tsubaki have been kidnapped by someone in contact with the assassin.

"What!" I was on my feet now "I'M GOING TO KILL THIS ASSASSIN PERSON! When, do I leave!"

This assassin guy had taken two of my best friends and he was going to pay for it. 

"Calm down Soul" I sat back down cradling my head "You leave tomorrow, when you get there a women named Lucy Amber will meet you there. You will stay at her place and search for and destroy the assassin" Ox's voice was strong like the commanding officer he was.

I sat up right and turned my head away from Ox "fine"

He left my airport tickets on the counter on the way out and left me alone. I scrambled over to them my furry making me trip every step

"Death City huh?

Ok I'm happy now I already have reviews for the first chapter hehehehe thanks sushiexanimelover19x, HiHelloIweird, and MarkOfTheRaven and any one who reviewed on the first chapter after I wrote this. You guys made my day . When I go back to school I'll be like heheheha all around and… probably get creepy stares… ya thanks for that. Well later!


	3. Get Set

Yay three chapters in three days! Feel like this is a great accomplishment! I'm not sure that I will be able to write these that fast anymore but I will try. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater not mine

An Assassin's Love

By: Fandasa

Get Set

Maka__

I finally got to Death City, traveling by train wasn't the best for me. I got lost… a lot… some how. Now all I had to do was find my way to the air port. If I could swap places with my target's partner (by my preferred way of killing them) getting the information that I needed to get would be a lot easier. I didn't particularly like that way of doing things but what choice did I have? It would make things less complicated but as Kidd said, things where going to be hard.

"Oh, excuse me" an elderly women knocked into me.

I was about to push the wrinkled bag of skin a side and kill her but I had to remind myself, I was in the real world now I couldn't act how I normally would.

"o sorry" I put on a fake smile "here take this" It was a simple quarter I gave to the old woman.

She just looked shocked. Was I too nice? Was this normal? The woman just went the other direction holding the coin to her chest murmuring something strange in her light shaky voice.

That was a little weird but I paid no attention to it. I had to find the airport station but where was it? During the little free time that I got in between missions I read in a book that women ask directions and men look at maps.

I saw a mother and her child who look like they knew where they where going. Last time I was too nice, this time I would try a different approach.

"Hey stupids!" The two looked at me " Where is the freakin air port?"

I got no answer, the child started crying wile the mother tried to hush it wile walking away throwing dirty looks at me every five seconds. She pointed at the large building next to the subway I had just gotten off. I guess that was too mean. Some where in between those last to incidents I think.

I walked onto the air port planning what I would do now. The person I'm supposed to meet should be in the private plane section where there are cameras. Probably so they could do illegal things but who was I to complain. I didn't have to shut down any cameras. Besides I do illegal things all the time.

There I saw her the person I was supposed to take the place of. I was just about to go out and snap her neck.

"wait Maka!" I heard Kid's voice from my electric bracelet

"What!" I was a little annoyed by his voice.

"You can't go out as your self. You need a set personality. As you are now you'll give you're self away."

"Ya I know but how should I act?"

"You could… no never mind"

"What?"

"No, I said nothing"

"You want me to be mentally handy caped don't you."

"No…"

"What ever, it doesn't matter"

"You could act like a nerd"

"What no!"

"They would never guess you are who you are."

"Hmf, no way"

"Maka"

"What"

"You should act like her"

"what"

"You know your mother"

My eyes darkened. "Ya I know… I got to go"

"right" I could no longer here the buzz of the transmitter.

I knew I had to get rid of the bracelet as I was told to do so if I where ever contacted through it. Some one could eventually get there hands on it and hear a previous conversation. Someone we didn't want to hear it.

I quickly self destructed it making a small boom, in a matter of seconds the bracelet was gone. Not a second later I ran behind the woman that was supposed to be the partner snapping her neck. After taking any items that I might need then dragging her off to some abandoned place. I mentally prepared my self for my "partner" to arrive.

Ok Maka your sweet and kind, but you wont take crap from anyone. Your looking fro your self but you have to lead your partner away from that knowing who you actually are, the assassin sent to find out where the L meeting will be held. Ok, the master is counting on you. I open my eyes with new full confidence. I was doing this for the Master.

I looked over at a sign saying that my supposed partners plain had arrived and he would shortly be coming out.

It wasn't much longer. I looked up to see a person about my age coming toward me. He had white hair and shark teeth. He was wearing red baggy pants and a gray T-shirt showing his muscular tanned arms. He didn't look much like a secret agent. He looked like a normal teenage boy.

Was this… my partner?

Soul 

I walked down the stairs as I caught sight of my soon to be partner, the only person in the private airport pick up room. To tell the truth, I wasn't impressed. It looked like a girl the same age as I was, dressed in a school uniform and… a long, black coat. I guess if they sent someone my age to look for deadly assassins that they could send another one.

"hey" she called out to me

"yo"

"I'm Ma- Lucy Amber but everyone calls me Maka cause… Lucy's just a code name hahahaha!" she put her hand behind her head

"Ok… I'm Soul and you can call me… Soul" I really hoped she wasn't like one of my previous partners before Black*Star. She was psychopath, always cheerful even in the most cheerful of situations. She would smile and be so loud! But Patty was long gone.

"Umm… hi. Wanna get some dinner?" I could tell she didn't really want dinner, but neither did I.

" Aren't we supposed to be catching this assassin guy?"

"Ya but first I like to get to know my partners so I know that I can trust them. We'll start the search first thing tomorrow." I least that made sense. I could tell this girl was a little more normal than I thought.

" O well… I already ate though" it was easy to see relief wash over her face.

"Me too" She pulled up a quick smile.

" We could get some ice-cream or something" ice-cream was cool. She'd be sure to trust me if I gave her ice-cream

"What is ice-cream?"

That was really shocking "common you don't know what ice-cream is?"

Maka shook her head "Back from where I come from the variety in food isn't the largest."

It was only too obvious she didn't like talking about where ever she came from so I just pushed any questions about it away.

"strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla"

"what? Oh, strawberry." there was no doubt my knew partner hadn't realized we had walked out of the air port, across the street and to the ice-cream shop.

I handed her, her strawberry ice-cream, chocolate in my hand. "so any thing you really want to talk to me about?"

"ever since you got here, you've been so determined to catch this man. But why? Why are you so determined?"

I didn't feel comfortable answering this question, but she was my partner, she had to eventually know right? "Two of my really close friends where kidnapped by this assassin. Two of the best friends I have ever had"

Just for an instant, for the slightest moment; Maka's lips had raised to make the smallest, most peculiar smile I had ever seen.

"What! You think that's funny!" what was wrong with this lady?

"No! No! You got the wrong idea!"

"So what exactly where you thinking huh!" I shouldn't have burst out like that but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm just glad so see you care so much fro someone"

The second I heard that I somehow knew it was a lie, but there was no point in continuing this argument. 

"Sorry" my voice was now calm again "That wasn't cool of me" 

"its ok, my apartment isn't too far from here. I'm still knew to this town so sorry if I get us lost." Maka wasn't too sure of herself.

We walked a few blocks trying to find our way to my Maka's apartment. Along the way we got lost… three times. I could tell whenever we got lost by the way she bit her bottom lip and looker back and forth when ever we came to a turn. The way she did it was kind of… cute.

"Where here!" She said triumphantly

She grabbed a key from out of her pocket any unlocked the door, opening it and waiting fro me to come in. I did, any as I walked in she just grinned at me.

"This… is where we're staying?" 

AN:

You like the chapter? I'll have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was interesting to me. I hope this clears up some of the questions you might have, and sorry if this was kind of confusing :o I might not be able to post up chapters every day now but defiantly every week! I'll try to get them done soon though.


	4. Go!

Ok first off, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOREVER, my fault, I've been really just… ya o well… enjoy! PS I don't own Soul Eater

An Assassin's Love

By Fandasa

Go!

Maka

"I still can't believe it! I come here all cool, to find and help my friends only to live in a one room apartment with some weird girl I met today!

He makes it sound like he met me today at a bar or something! "Weird girl" my eyes twitched "Maka"

"Wha-"

"Chop!"

"Ow that hurt!"

Who did he think I was? Some delicate little flower? "O really? I thought it would tickle" I remarked sarcastically

Half way bent over to pick up a dropped item he just glared at me for was seemed like forever but somehow I didn't mind. Behind his stunningly white hair, his blood red eyes peered through. I'm very ashamed to say it but in that pose Soul looked very attractive.

We then started a staring contest, neither saying a word. His eye went down half way closed

"Dose that count"

"no"

"I think it dose"

"Your wrong"

"Do you want me to Maka chop you again?" This made the white haired boy flinch causing him to close his eyes all the way that time

"Ha I win" I was victorious in this simple game but why was I so happy about it. I was a stupid game that didn't matter

"That was cheap!" He complained at me, standing up from where he had been knelling down on the floor

"Hey I won fair and square" and I had, there was no rule that kept me from talking

I just kipped off to the pull down bed now starting to feel a little queasy. I had felt happy during on of the hardest missions of my life. How could this be?

I defiantly needed some fresh air

"Soul!"

"Ya?"

"I'm gonna go somewhere for a wile, you'll be ok here right" I was really hoping he'd say whatever or something.

I didn't hear anything for a wile and I thought he might have fallen asleep "where are you going"

"just… to the super market. You don't have to come." Another lie.

"you know I can't let you go alone, Maka, there is an assassin out there" ya I know that, I am her!

"Soul please! Ok, ok I confess I want to go alone because I… have a date" blush rose to my cheeks and he tried to hide his own but it might have been furry.

"Maka! Where catching a cold blooded killer and you want to go on a date with some guy! Way to put priorities first!" I flinched when he said that, he was now screaming at me with stuff I already knew and had to push aside.

"Look this is the last time we're going out! I knew we weren't doing anything tonight so this is our last one!" I think that might have been a mistake

"We could be doing investigating tonight! Instead you decide to go and have fun! How will we ever get this done?" I could see his point but it didn't matter to me

"'Look, I'm going if you like it or not!" I headed towards the door

A tanned muscular arm slammed into the wall in front of me. I looked up at his face. The way I should be is fearless and ready for anything. But the only thing I could do, the only thing I could feel was fear. Please Soul just let me go without violence I really don't want to blow my cover but if I stay here… I just can't, the way he looks, the way he acts, there so alien to me, yet I can't help thinking it's all so familiar.

My bangs covered my eyes "I decided to trust you, your reasoning of why you're doing this, makes you trust worthy. But I really need to go"

He lowered his arm and stood there frozen. What I had said was perfect, I don't think he'll try and stop me now. I wasn't staying to find out. I ran over to the door, and ran out. I hurried across to a dark ally. Throwing up was something I wasn't in the mood for so places that felt most comfortable to me where most likely best right now.

"Someone's being a slacker" O great another person to brighten up my day

"Looks like you picked up something off the street, Kidd" I glanced to the left at the girl in a belly sweater and flare jeans; she didn't look very strong, or pretty. I turned my eyes back to Kidd

"Ay! I came with Kidd on my own free will!" Wow she was annoying

I tore my eyes from the moss accumulating hog mosher named Kidd "look girly I'm not in the best mood right now. There are dangerous roads in this world and let me tell you…" I tightened my fist and punched her in the jaw "you turned the wrong corner."

"Liz's perfectly symmetrical face! It just got ruined by your asymmetrical hands!" Kidd didn't even go to help Liz he just fell to his knees cradling his head.

"Kidd, What. Do. You. Want?"

Kidd immediately stood up again completely calm. "Right" he walk over to the teenager on the ground and helped her up "The Master found out that the L meeting will be in two months, you have that long to quire the information where all the leaders in the world are meeting."

"Ok I understand the mission. Once I obtain the proper amount of information I'll kill Soul and take the info to the Master." Though I would like to explore how Soul is so different from every one else, The Master comes first.

Both Kidd and I heard a scream. Not too far from where we where, standing just buy the corner was a wealthy looking lady, her hands on her cheek. She was most likely ease dropping on us right now. I was about to go after her but Kidd told me not to and that this one was his. There was nothing to worry about, he was trained well, and now that my head was clear as well as my objective, I could head back to the apartment. I only hope Soul isn't still standing in that some place.

I peeked in when I go to the door. There Soul was sleeping by the bed. At least he was a sleep, though if he totally disappeared wouldn't be too bad either.

I didn't care for seeing if the dead Amber had any pajamas that would fit me. So I just laid on the bed fully dressed, and drifted to sleep.

Soul

I woke up to the smell of bad. Things burning and way too much laundry detergent.

"Maka? Why are you so different" I just lay there looking at the ceiling.

"AAHHH! Don't look!" Oh no did the assassin come? Was he assaulting Maka?

I got up from the ground and turned around searching for Maka. She was right there in front of me, no other person to be found except me. I looked a little down still searching for anything wrong I found Maka… in only under where and a bra. My face turned bright red. "This is not a cool situation" I quickly turned around only to have a pillow smash into my head.

"Soul I said DON'T look!" I could hear rummaging coming from the washing machine as she yanked it open and put some cloths on. "Ok you can turn around now. You see I don't have any cloths besides these because they all got to small so… and you can probably tell from the smell I stink at cooking"

"Yeah" my cell phone began to ring. "Scuse me"

"hello?" I greeted

"Hey Soul we have something!"

"Ox? You mean a new lead?"

"Ya there was a murder not to far from where your building it" I looked out the window, down a few blocks where flashing lights.

"Ya I see it. Want me to investigate?

"Ya"

"Sweet! Later Ox" I hung up on him

"Maka common, we have a lead."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

AN:

Hey once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm so weird. Any ways there is a hidden joke in here and if you can find it and tell me what it is first I'll write a special extra chapter in some where in the future that you give me the ideas for or I'll put in a new character that you want in. So ya. Don't forget to Review!


	5. Suspicion

Hey. Sorry that in chapter 3 all of Soul's part is underlined. I'll fix that some time. However for now PLAESE ENJOY! I don't own Soul Eater.

Suspicion

Fandasa

Maka

The scene almost made me smile. Kidd really did know how to do things right. The splattered blood looked entirely symmetrical. For a murder, the killing was relatively neat and tidy.

There where two bullet wounds on her sides each pointing to the heart. It's strange, I thought Kidd used knifes. Oh well I suppose he could have a weapon switch once and a wile.

The dead, thing, on the ground looked as if she'd been dead for about six hours, that's two hours after Kidd told me to stay back at 10 o clock.

"Maka I don't think this murder was done by the assassin that where looking for."

"Why not, we don't know that."

"Well, the assassin where looking for… the reports say that they were a lot, lets say more messy, this one just isn't the same stile" Kidd, he knows I'm in cover! Why didn't he kill like me…or the assassin

"We should leave this to the police, it's none of our business."

"but… ya your right lets go back to the apartment figure out what were going to do there." I turned around walking away, I glanced behind me to see Soul hesitating. Was he hiding something? And I said I could trust this guy just yesterday.

We called a cab to take us back. Once we got there, I knew what I had to do; find out what Soul knew and make sure he doesn't know too much.

"Alright Soul, tell me what you know."

"About what?"

"The murders, the assassin, the objective, we need to gather what we have and go from there" typical investigators, find out what you know and learn more until you have enough information to track down the culprit, however I'm going to make sure Soul never finds out who I really am until he's hanging on to life by a string.

"Alright then." Soul walked over to the kitchen starting to make coffee "I know he's a deadly assassin, who in this country has murdered twenty eight people… as far as we know" O way more that that Soul, well at least he assumes I'm a guy.

"That would be twenty nine assuming he did this, but according to you…"

"he didn't" The white haired boy stopped pouring the newly made coffee in the mug "I can just tell. But any way, I also know the assassin, at the moment is looking for the location of the L meeting so that they can murder all of the world's leaders. Unfortunate for them that location is only known to ten people not including the ones who are going. But that also means that people like you and I got to keep it a secret."

"So why did they tell you the location? I mean I know I have my reasons, but you?" If I could find out why he got it then there's a good chance that I could get that information also.

Far a second I could see a glance of suspicion coming my way but only for a second until he began to speak "it's my last mission. And the DIFA might do illegal and petty things, but they always do everything that's on the contract. On mine, it was that on my last mission, I be told every bit of information that they have on what I'm doing."

"o… well it that all you know about the assassin?"

"ya pretty much" that sounded like a big lie

"Well what would you do if you were him."

"I'd probably start looking for one person I knew, that knows where that information is, then try and see if I could get the information from them." Wow he already know what I'm doing, but lets see if I can lead him a stray a bit.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to find a big group or important people and try and see if one of them knows?"

"I guess but, like I said not many people know."

"True, but I don't think the assassin know that. Once again isn't that information something only a few people have?"

"Ya your right. Lets see what groups of high ranking people are here in Japan."

"And in one week well have a info meeting again"

Soul grinned a big sharp grin "So that's what we're calling it, info meeting?"

I just put up a fake half smile sipping my now cold coffee without even flinching by surprise.

The way I thought I could have gotten the location disappeared when Soul told me it was by his contract. Now I had to find a new way. This time I smiled, a real smile. Because I knew exactly how I was going to do it.

Soul

One week past relatively quickly. I acquired several locations, however I have noticed something. Maka keeps herself trapped in. It's almost like she's hiding something and by now, I'm almost desperate to find out what it is that she's not sharing.

This evening was the night before info meeting. It was also the night both Maka and I decided not to work until midnight so we could sleep well, and have our heads clear the next day. Tonight would be the night I put my most effort into finding out the secret Maka was hiding no matter how uncool it might be.

It wasn't that hard to figure out how I was going to do it. The idea kept popping up I my mind no matter how many times I pushed it a way. Its not cool to doubt your self, so I swallowed my fears and decided to put my plan into action tonight.

I knocked on the wall next to where the newly hung privacy curtain hung. Maka had out this up for obvious reasons.

She opened the curtains enough so that I could see her whole body which was dressed in its usual outfit. "What, do you want something Soul?"

"Well I… you know… by the way your acting I was wondering if you… you know… liked me" that sounded way too uncool.

Maka just stared blankly into my face. She was probably just petrified by how stupid I sounded.

"So you know…" What ever, Soul just cut the crap and get to the chase

I bent my head down slightly making her and my faces closer. Finally I went the rest of the way brushing my lips on hers. They were warm for the split second that the two touched. It really wasn't that bad.

I stood up straight now looking for her reaction, and what I found, her socked and terrified face, paralyzed me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Maka was going to have to be the first one to move.

What happened next surprised me entirely. My back laid the ground and Maka was on top of me. Our lips smacked together when she pulled me toward her. Surprisingly she had, in fact made the first move, to jump on, and start making out with me. Not exactly what I though would happen. Not that I mind.

We were standing now, somehow. I slammed her up against the wall, one arm on either side of her. The fierce kissing was still going on. We were both running out of breath. But I certainly wasn't going to break this.

Once again she made the move. Our lips parted and she ran back into the curtains. I didn't get to see Maka's facial expression, so all night I would have to be dreaming about it. The horrified look that was most likely on it. One things for sure, a clear mind for the next day is now nearly impossible, I most defiantly am not looking forward to tomorrow.

AN:

So… did you like it? I did! It was soooooo fun to write so read and review to tell me what you think!


	6. A Chance with Two

Surprise! Sorry I took so long… I'll admit it I was being lazy. Please forgive. I don't own Soul Eater! YA!

You weren't expecting this were you? We're back tracking guys. Oh sorry this took so long! I love you guys!

An Assassin's Love

Fandasa

A chance with two

Kidd

A chill ran down my back as I felt the cold sting of the night air reach through my cloths as I only stood in one position. One leg stood in front of the other to give balance. My face, pointed down in disgust. My arms also pointed down, a gun in my right hand… but not my left? Why? Why not my left? That's not symmetrical… why would I?

"Liz! Where is my other gun?" I took two steps back, dropping my gun and holding my left hand, staring at it.

"Oh, hehe… I must have dropped it when Maka hit me…" She rubbed the back of her head

The woman that had just been threatened and lye on the ground, scrambled towards the gun for a chance. I kicked her shoulder, knocking her way back.

"Wha- What do you think your doing" I picked up the gun and held it in my hand once again, but just like before I hesitated. "Who do I think I am? Shooting someone wile being so unsymmetrical."

"Common Kidd I believe in you!" I appreciated the support but that really didn't help Liz

Two hours passed and not a single person moved besides my constant shaking. If I did this I could never call my self an elite of the master anymore. I would be no more than a termite. My eyes were dropping in despair. I couldn't go on like this much longer, I either had to shoot her now or pay the ultimate price worse than death. The master would do that, if this woman got away and told a single ear what she just heard, he'd make me suffer a thousand deaths. I suddenly heard a high voice that some how sounded familiar. "You want this?"

I looked over at where it came from. A girl, maybe looking a bit like Liz, had a gun dangling from her first finger. I kind of stumbled over to her slightly noticing the woman getting up and taking off. I snatched the gun, getting the feeling of how symmetrical my two weapons now looked. A half smile appeared on my face as I could see my target's back clearly. I aimed my guns, awed at this new feeling of exhilaration I was getting and shot. My bullets hit the woman making her collapse to the ground in pain. Not long after they hit she died.

I turned to the girl that had helped me, now preparing to shoot what she just witnessed. Instead I found a lump of what I thought was this strange girl. Suddenly Liz untangled from what I know knew was a hug. Why was Liz hugging that stranger?

"Patty it's been so long! How did you find me?" Liz asked separating totally from the hug.

"June, my giraffe helped me!" Patty pulled out a paper origami giraffe.

"Wait wait wait." I stepped between the two girls wanting some answers "You two know each other?"

"yeah, we're sisters" They both responded

"oh, well sorry Liz but she can't live" I turned around, no longer facing the girls

"Kidd she's my sister!" Liz popped up from behind me

"rules are rules" I simply stated

"What rules, whose rules!" She was furious

"My rules" I turned back around

Realization came to Liz's face "wait, can't she just join us, she did help you out."

"True but..." I rested my head on my lifted fingers

"Please Kidd!" She looked up at me with wet eyes finally serious

"Fine but she'll have to prove herself in tests" I saw both girls jump up in delight

An hour later I had what I thought was everything set up. The tests were ready to be done and the girls were ready to get this over with.

"Ok" I dragged Patty over to the appointed room. "In that room you're about to enter, you have one task and one task only; make something symmetrical out of every material in there. Only then will the door open and you will be free to come out."

I caught Liz's eyes twitch and I explained to her it's not that easy. "There's a catch, the room will be blazing. Like a oven, if you don't get out soon you'll fry and die.

She nodded her head a smile still on her face. It did irritate me a little I couldn't seem to scare this girl as easily as I could with Liz. I opened the door feeling the heat of the metal door on my skin. Patty stepped in and the room and the door shut.

Liz

We waited outside that door together, wondering if my sister were still alive or had been consumed by the heat. It's all a mystery to me, where she was all that time and what she had done. Patty hadn't seemed concerned for her life but… when did she?

"Kidd," He looked at me. " Do you know how much longer it'll be until she dies?"

He looked down in almost regret "Five minutes ago"

My eyes opened wide as realization hit me. I was so stupid! I should have known Kidd would pull this.

"There was never a chance to survive that was there?" Kidds eyes darkened as I stepped foward "This was all a set up. I should have known! You wanted her dead and I wouldn't let you so you set this up didn't you!"

Slowly the shameful man standing in front of me nodded his head and stepped back letting me pass to go bang to on the door. I ran over to it and pounded my fist on the metal feeling the heat. My head felt dizzy and the last thing I hear was Kidd.

"Liz. Liz!"

_Three hours later_

My eyes opened to big, wide, curious eyes. My little sister was staring down at me. Tears filled my eyes as I forgot my head splitting headache for a moment. A moment is all. I sat up ready to hug the one I thought I lost.

"Ah!" I stopped half way pulling my hand to my head.

"You shouldn't do that" Patty slammed me back down giving me more pain.

I smiled, even though my headache was worse than necessary because of her. Kidd walked in that moment. Once again I forgot my headache and tried to sit up again, Patty holding me down.

"Get out of here! Get out!" I screamed at him continually resisting against Patty.

"Enough Liz!" Kidd stood over me "You look revolting"

I glanced in the mirror on the left side of my bed. _Of course. _My part wasn't in the middle of my head making me unsymmetrical.

"This test was never for Patty" I looked up at him in confusion. "This was a test to see if you, were loyal. The room was never hot, just the door… t make you think-"

"That she was dead?" I interrupted Kidd painful tears coming to my eyes this time.

I looked into Patty's eyes and they motioned for me to continue listening. My gaze wandered back to Kidd.

He cleared his throat "anyways I've been communicating with Patty for months and when she showed up I though it would be a good time to test your loyalty."

Once a gain I looked to Patty. She couldn't have looked happier. I had to think for a moment. Liz was never in trouble. Kidd wanted to test my loyalty and I was fooled.

"So I'm guessing I failed the test."

"Yeah you did" Kidd almost sounded regretful "however I see you are very loyal to your sister who is loyal to me. As long as that is so… both of you may travel with me.

My face lifted and a smile reached my lips. I stood up and launched myself at him.

"Ow"

AN:

Did you like it? I hope you did! Once again sorry for the long wait. Yay! I just thought this chapter would be good to put after the last one. Aren't you so happy I did that?


	7. Yesterday discussions

Sorry I haven't posted in a wile, I'm just… blah you get me? Any who here it is Ladies Gentlemen and everything in-between, This time Soul's POV is first, just a change. Btw I don't own characters.

An assassin's Love

Yesterday discussions

Fandasa

**Soul**

I woke up that morning with a serious back ache and no memories of the previous night. I stood and threw some cloths on, my stomach ready for some good food. I walked to the kitchen and saw Maka there with a frying pan, steam floating out. A mouth watering scent filled my nostrils making me look for the source. Maka's good, to say the least, is not good… at all. But there I saw her, my partner. My hard working, breakfast making partner. I popped up over her shoulder.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked even though I could tell by the smell.

"I don't know, why don't you try making something for yourself for once."

I pointed to the pan of savory delicious food, rather awkwardly. "none for me?" She usually makes the breakfast I endure, but I might have well not even asked. She didn't respond, and I felt entirely uncool. "Ok whatever" I didn't want to upset her even more by pushing if she was mad at me. Had I done something last night to upset her? My memory of yesterday was a little hazy. I remember I was going to ask Maka something, but I can't remember what. Maybe that's what upset her. I looked in the fridge for something good to eat but to my disappointment there was nothing that looked that appetizing. I decided to suffer an eat nothing. I sat down at the table, laying my head down and silently complaining.

Maka sat across from me, her sizzling bacon and perfectly cooked eggs practically calling to me. She began to eat. Jealousy isn't cool but I couldn't help myself in feeling jealous of her food. Maka stuffed her food down her throat, perhaps trying to further jester that she was angry at me.

"So," I attempted to make conversation even if it was about work "today is the day."

She set her fork down, took a sip of her orange juice and lifted the black suit case that had been sitting by her chair and set it on the table. "Indeed"

"you're still eating though…"

"I'm aware of that but doing this wile eating is a better use of time." She snapped back.

I agreed that we should get to work but still I couldn't tare my eyes from one last piece of bacon on her plate. Normally such a thing wouldn't bother me but I was so confused… it called to me. My mouth watered even more and though it's not as strong as before I could still smell the slight order of the meat. I realized how hungry I actually am. She began to speak but I shut my mouth, my mind wandering around the pink, crunchy bacon. My stomach growls and for a moment I forget where I am and begin to drift off.

I saw myself moving in a strange way. It's almost like someone else is supposed to be there, but was invisible to me. My neck seemed to inch forward as if I'm trying to reach something unreachable. If passion could take a form this is what it would look like. My eyes are closed and serious with a loving tone as well. Something starts to form on my lap… no, not form but appear. It's like that invisible someone that was supposed to be there is now forming so I can see it. Who ever it is, they rest upon my lap. I can see the outline of it and it seems somewhat familiar. They seem to sway with me almost like we're in an erythematic pattern. I can make out a light brown color where the hair is supposed to be. The rest of the body appears and now I realized what it is. Its Maka. She's kissing me and it's been going on for a wile. All I here is; Soul, Soul, Soul!

"SOUL!" I jumped at her voice.

"What!" I open my eyes now realizing that I had gone to sleep wile Maka had been talking. I also realize why Maka had been so mad this morning. I stumble from my chair, knocking it back as realization hits me. Shock comes to my face as well as shame. "Oh my g- we kissed last night!"

She nods her head with her forehead crinkling in the cutest way. "Yes Soul, we did. Don't you remember?"

"No not really but-"

"Makkkaaaa"

"No, no, no this always"

"Chop!" Her dictionary that came out of no where hit me on the head almost drawing blood. I lifted my hands to my head somehow hoping it would ease the pain.

"I was going to say" I started "That when ever I get into any romance my body isn't used to I can't remember it because its foreign and my brain hides it as a retreat."

She seemed interested in that "you mean you've never…"

"Nope"

"And you don't,"

"no"

So you're a…"

"Yup" I felt awkward though I didn't show it. "You?"

"Oh, no I've never… I just assumed you had"

"Cause I'm so good looking and cool?'

"Yeah, I mean… you wish" she mumbled

I grinned, showing off my sharp teeth. Usually that scared people, but Maka didn't seem to mind. "Are we cool then?" I nodded and pretended to smile. "Alright, let's get down to business…"

Maka

The day seemed to go rather well. Soul and I let out our suggestions and I believe I led him on the wrong path. Tonight we're going to the Hikani clan up north. According to recent info they've been hiring wanted people and though they can't be accused of and criminal offence yet, it's for sure that they are a big time gang. I'm sure we'll be able to find something on them that will look like I'm working for them. However I'm just leading him into a dead end. The only reason I know about the Hikani clan is because I once assassinated their boss for the master.

"Hey, let's head down to the market and get some food. We're running out and I don't trust you to go out by yourself again. A woman got killed last time." Soul called to me from the kitchen.

"Soul! Let it go!" I heard him mumble something rebellious "But yeah, let's go, better that sitting here all day."

We both met at the door, pulling on shoes and jackets, both of us silent. Even though the trial at breakfast was resolved, it still bugged me what happened. Soul kissed me… so genly. But then somehow my body moved on its own and kissed back. I hate it. Every moment of the lip smacking was pure torcher for my heart and my mind. Apparently my body seemed to like it though…

I heard a knock on the door. "Maka!" It sounded muffled. The voice surprised me. Amber wasn't really called Maka, and nobody else besides Soul knew who I was. "Maka open the door, it's your cousins. Surprise!" I pondered. Who could that be. "Open up!" The slimy voice rang again, this time breaking through my memory. Fury ran through my body as I realized because of the no good junk on the other side of this door my operation could be ruined! My cover would be jeopardized every moment he stood out there screaming at the door. I reached for the handle, glancing at Soul with a questioning look. He nodded giving me permission to open it but be on my guard. I didn't have to… I knew who the slime ball behind the door was. I yanked to door open to find I was correct.

"What do you want Kidd!"

"Hmm hostile, another one of your flaws cous'." He smirked inviting himself in.

"Never mind" I sighed 'What do you want?"

Kidd got up in Soul's face examining him, his twisted smile still in place. "Wow Maka, unbelievable. You got yet another one to fall for you, you slu-"

"Shut up! Soul is the only one, I mean Soul is just staying here for work that all. Now if that's all then would you kindly, or rather not, get out!"

Soul spoke now his tone almost hurt. "Maka, did you lie about never…"

"No! Kidd made that up!" I struggled to make thought right again.

"Kidd huh? Kind of a different name" Soul noted

" Oh that's not my real name of course. You see I'm much, much younger than I look so Maka has always called me the kid and it's kind of become a habit." I watched Kidd tell the lie straight to my partner's face. It's not that I exactly have a problem with lying it just… Kidd looks so happy lying. He probably enjoys it. I can lie, I can do it perfectly if I really want to. But I don't particularly enjoy it. Anything for the master though.

I turned to Soul and pulled him a couple feet away to hide out conversation. "It's not ok for him to be here is it."

He seemed surprised by this. "I think its fine. Because we can't do anything until tonight, technically we're off duty and are free to do whatever we wish as long as it doesn't decline from our primary goal. Shouldn't you know this? How long Have you been doing this again?" Soul asked

"Doesn't matter, I simply forgot that one simple thing." I tried to sound as informed of what the rules were as he did. He shook his head and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting right outside the door when you're ready. We haven't got all day though, so hurry up." I nodded letting him know it wouldn't take long.

Soul walked out the door and closed it, leaving me and Kidd alone. I turned toward him, expecting him to just start talking. He gazed back with his disgustingly uneasy eyes.

"The time had been moved." He started to say. "Three weeks… that's all you have."

Anger clenched through my body. Not at the wonderful Master, but the trash in front of me. He made it sound so easy. To get a location from a man I'm not entirely comfortable around was not an easy task. But three week would be sufficient. No, I would do it in less.

"You tell the Master this. You tell him I'll have it done in two weeks. Flat." My determination was raging against time. I would do the impossible.

Kidd stared at me for several moments no doubt believing himself that this was impossible for me to do. I would steal the knowledge from Soul. I'll prove Kidd wrong, and I will succeed! All, for my Master.

"Very well then." Kidd sauntered over to the door. "Oh, one more thing." The moss accumulating hog mosher stopped. "Keep an eye of the silver haired one. We've been watching him. He's acting strange lately." With that Kidd stormed out of the apartment not looking back but waving a friendly motion at me as if to say _good luck._

Soul and I walked over to the supermarket each of us carrying a big load of food and supplies. Though he rebelled slightly, I made Soul carry all of the cold items such as milk and a little bit of ice-cream. I had forgotten how tasty food was. Before, the only thing I ever ate was what the cooks at the Master's base gave it. It looked grey and tasteless. I got used to it after the first year I was there in training though, so it wasn't so bad.

We stood in line ready to buy some more eggs. I felt a hand on my back and looked back to see if it was Soul, that pervert. To my surprise I saw an unfamiliar face. A twisted dirty man stood at my back. My first instinct told me to kick his face off. But that might cause a scene so I just tensed up instead. But then the hand squeezed. My body moved on its own for the second time in two days. My leg rose up and came down again on the man's face. He went crashing to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth and nose. Another foot was there right beside mine. I'm guessing whoever the limb belonged to, had kicked down the man same as I had. Judging by the size of it, it belonged to a girl but who? I tilted my head to the side, gazing at the one who had the same idea I did. It was a girl, same color hair, but she was a little taller than me. She had green eyes and her attire was… a sexy bunny suit? 

"Uh… thanks." I stared at her taking in the appearance. It wasn't exactly what you saw every day.

"No problem!" She cheered

"I see you had everything under control." Another girl walked up, with two other teenagers. This one seemed rather… gloomy. I then noticed. This one too was dressed in strange clothing. It almost resembled an elf.

'You ask me you should have killed him Bunny, why do you always have to go so easy on people?" The one with poufy clothes spoke next.

"Whoa there" Soul cut in. It was his business to know things like psyco teenage killers.

"She doesn't mean it." The last one, the male, spoke. "Scarlet is just a little… different. Oh, I'm Jake, you know about scarlet, the elf's name is Akane, and the bunny is well… Bunny.

"Why you got to make my name sound weird?" Bunny pouted.

"Probably because it is weird." Akane's voice practically floated.

"Well it was great meeting you," I lied more. "But we got to go." I looked at the sun. It had almost set. Come night fall Soul and I need to be ready to ready to check out the Hikani base.

"I agree. Let's go" Soul strode ahead with me directly behind him. We heard the muffled sounds of the four friends argument disappear as we headed back to the apartment.

As soon as we reached the home of Amber May we tucked away the food and began to gear up. We put on our bullet proof vests and loaded out guns. It felt good to have such a deadly weapon in my hand again though I missed my scythe. We finished preparing and Soul turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"Lets go."

"" "" "" ""

Yeah ok hope you guys enjoyed that cause I enjoyed it too! :D I tried to make it longer than usual as an apology to anyone who still likes it. (does anyone out there still read this?) Just to let you know… reviews encourage me… to write faster… hint hint.

So I was reading a fan fin than the auther gave questions readers could review about (they had over 1000 reviews) so I thought I'd give it a go!

What will they find at the Hikani base. Will it actually lead to nothingness?

What is the purpose of the four arguing friends and why is Bunny freaking awesome at martial arts lol? (Usually I hate OC characters but I decided to out these guys in. Don't worry if you don't like OC either they aren't in there very much.)

Where is Black*Star?

What's is the mystery Kidd suspects in Soul?

What do you think should happen. I like it when you guys give me ideas.

So what do you think the answeres to the questions are? You can tell me with reviews! (sorry if you feel I'm pushing to hard for them. They really inspire me:o)


	8. The Greatest Problem

Hey readers! Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like this as much as I do! Don't own Soul Eater by the way.

An assassin's Love

The Greatest problem

Fandasa

Maka

We both stormed out of the building, trying to hide our guns best we could. It's easier for me, I have the long coat. Outside we saw a DIFA car waiting for us out side. Soul had previously called the organization to set us up with a ride there. We had no time to waste on taxies, bikes or other means of transportation. If anyone asks who I am I'll just have to say that I'm very new and hardly recognized.

A man got out of the car, opening the back doors for us.

"This is fancy." I noted.

Soul just looked at me with curiosity and went to the other side to get in. I too stepped inside. The car looked much different on the inside then on the out. Everywhere seemed to be different weapons of war; grenades, guns of all different types, ammo, everything that could harm someone in any way. I remember once wishing that I could get a hold of something like this… but now that I saw it I only wished for Death Scythe even more. I missed the feel of the familiar handle in the palm of my hand.

"Hikani Incorporated, correct Miss Amber?" The driver inquired

"Correct." I responded, almost forgetting I was supposed to be a girl named Lucy Amber.

"Maka." I looked towards Soul. He leaded on his plams, looking toward the window. "Her name is Maka."

The driver pressed the gas petal and the car began to inch forward. I could see the building. Probably one of the biggest corporations in death city. I glanced over at Soul. He sat there checking all of his equipment. I picked at my nails. It made me nervous to be near him if our conversation or something else didn't distract me. It gave me time to think. More pacifically about Soul. His eyes…

I shook my head _snap out of it Maka! _I mentally slapped myself. I can't go thinking about him. Especially not now. It's true Hikani hasn't got anything to do with the master but still I've heard of them. They have high tech everything. Sneaking into their data base isn't going to be easy.

The car came to a halt. I gazed out of the window to the missive organization in front of me. It looked so tall. I couldn't tell how many stories.

"Common" Soul's voice pierced my thoughts

"Right"

We both stomped out of the car, saying a farewell to the driver who almost immediately drove off to his next appointment. Soul jogged over to me.

"Here's the plan." He leaned toward me as to be quiet but I couldn't help but slightly blush. "There are two entrances into the main air shafts. The one I'm taking is on the left side and you the right. Once you get in take a right two lefts and another right. You'll find yourself in the main tech room. Take out the people in there and see if they have data of recruiting any abnormal people. Get out before the can catch you. Then meet me at The Corner Bakery. Got it?"

I nodded. These were the types of orders I could carry out easily. Suddenly we heard something shoot. The pole behind us bounced a bullet off its metal material.

"They already know we're here." I turned toward Soul. His face surprised me.

"Maka it's very possible both of us might die." I tried to look sympathetic towards him. "So don't give me any crap about this is we do get out alive."

I felt confused. What was he talking about? Right then he grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back. If this is what was necessary to do my job then so be it. My eyes closed and I rested my hand on his chest. His lips moved in sync with mine. The objects around us seemed to disappear. He let his arm fall limp beside himself. Neither of us wanted to separate but we heard another shot. In a split second, Soul bolted of to the left. I stood there for a moment remembering the kiss but then I too sprinted to the right.

I placed my hand on my gun, once again feeling the pleasure of danger in my grasp. I pulled it from the buckle and shot open the air vent. Once open I crawled inside, determined to keep my mind off of Soul and on to making sure Soul got the wrong information and I got the L meeting location. I turned to the right just as he had directed me. Immediately I saw the left and took it. Now there was a longer way. I tried to look my crawling hands to distract me though it wasn't really working. Why did he have to go and kiss me like that… again. Seriously what's this guy's problem? I bang along in the vent. I came to the second left with another quick right. There I saw the entrance to the tech room. I shot it with my gun to open it and slipped right into the room.

There were five men in there, two guards and three men on the computers. My small body lifted down without them noticing. The guards would likely be more difficult than the nerdy filers. I quickly crept in the corners behind the first guard. It was good to be moving in secrecy again. I realized just how much I miss it. I reached up and tapped his pressure point knocking him out. The other guarded now turned his head holding up his gun.

"Who's there?" He shouted coming closer to where I crouched. The guard hopped over the equipment and pointed his rifle straight at me. "State you na-" I grabbed his gun and shot him with my own. That took out both of the guards. I now stood showing myself to the techies. Two of their backs were plastered to the computers them shacking with fear. The third stood same as before with a cigarette in his mouth. The man had glasses and a… screw running through his head. His hair was a grey color though he didn't look that old. It reminded me of Soul though Soul's hair was a much purer white. The thought of Soul pierced my heart like and arrow. I forgot that he kissed me for a moment. That's what my problem is. I've never had to deal with romance. He kisses me and I feel somewhat attracted to him… That's so stupid! Why does it have to be this way! I pushed over some of the equipment so it sparked. My feet leapt from the ground and I headed straight for the odd one. He jumped out of the way, onto the wall, and pushed from it, giving him momentum. The hop pushed him out of the room. I quickly slaughtered the other two and in a few moments a red siren was going off.

"Soul is going to get on my case for this." Quickly I jogged over to the computer and ran through the data. "Oh really?"

Soul

I climbed out of the vent into the filing room. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Quickly I scanned the cabinets for the information I was looking for. They were all labeled with different dates. I spotted one labeled 2000- current. I opened it. There was much more than I expected. I reached in and grabbed piles and piles of data. Some read _hired help _and others_ recent activity. _I tried to pick out the hired ones but the recent activities fascinated me as well. I know as good as anyone did the scum that this company has put people through.

Suddenly I heard an alarm go off. Red light surrounded me. "Maka." I sighed "I got to get out of here." I mushed the papers together again and threw them in the cabinet. They weren't organized in the beginning so I doubt they'll notice now. I closed the cabinet door and flung myself up into the vent again. It had to be luck there were three vent systems leading into the building, two of which me and Maka could use.

"Alright." I talked to myself, trying to remember the pattern to getting in here backwards. "One right" I turned right, not taking care to craw quietly. "Three lefts" I took three immediate lefts thinking whoever made this thing made it so it was difficult to crawl through. "One right…" I took it really starting to hurry as the alarm continued. "And another left." I could see the light at the end of the vent. I continued to crawl out, thankful that my escape was so easy. Just then I heard a noise behind me. One of the vent openings opened, a head sticking through.

"Hey you!" He called to me. "Stop!"

I tried crawling faster, finding it difficult. I was already going pretty fast. I heard the man trying to squeeze his way in here as well. He pulled his gun and shot at me. The light was getting bigger and I could almost see the outside. Suddenly I felt a pain in my leg. One of the fired bullets hit my calf. Pain surged through me as I strained to keep it moving. Finally I burst outside, free from the tight spaces of the vent. Quickly I fell to the ground and pulled up my pant leg. Luckily I didn't see any blood so the pads I put on my legs must have done its job. Still though, I ripped the pads from my leg, it would probably give me one of the biggest bruises I'd ever have.

I stood, limping over to the front. My leg felt like someone took it and used it as a child's raddle. The sun felt good on my skin despite injuries. I walked across the street and started on my way towards the Corner Bakery. Cars passed just as normal as usual. It made me realize that what I do will never be known by the people. I gazed around hoping for a distraction, letting my thought slip to the subject of Maka. She'd probably confront me about the kiss. I sighed knowing what was coming for me. The thing is, is that I don't understand why I enjoy kissing her so much. I didn't have to kiss her when we were at the front but I did… I spotted someone I knew. HE had grey hair, gasses and a screw running through his head. "Hey…" I mumbled to myself. "Doesn't he work for DIFA?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" " "" "" "" "" "" """ ""

AN: yay! Sorry that Souls part is short and a bad quality. I stayed up late so my mind is… yeah out there But I really wanted to finish and post. Any who, What did you think? Good, bad, Ugly? I feel frustrated at myself because Soul and Maka are both like "Why do I like kissing you?" and I'm like "ARG CAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE… stupid! Why do I have to write you guys so clueless?" yeah. So review if you liked, or if you didn't cause that's cool too.


	9. The day of Reckoning

Hey all! Glad to see me? I'm glad to see you reading my story, (and hopefully reviewing) but mostly reading it. Hope you like. I don't own Soul Eater.

An Assassin's Love

The day of Reckoning

Fandasa

Maka

I waited for him at the restaurant. Soul might be mad at me. No, I'm almost certain he will be. I screwed up and let the alarm go off back there. But perhaps I can make it up with the false information I've acquired. Still… I growled to myself. I need to find a way to get that information…

I saw the white haired boy walk in and look around for me. He spotted me and walked toward me, a scowl on his face. He sat down, silent. I stared at him waiting for either him to come out and say he was mad or for me to finally give in first and apologize. He stared back, crossing his arms with disapproval. I felt shy toward him. This was a new type of angry from him. Finally he spoke.

"What did you find out?" His voice seemed tired and heavy. I silently sighed in relief that for now at least I didn't have to explain myself and my mistake.

"Something interesting." I leaned forward onto the table. "A certain Patty Thomas has been hired many times by them. Patty and her sister are known from where I come from. They're ruthless. This might be our assassin." I smirked at how easy that came out.

He turned his gaze toward the table and I could tell he was deep in thought. "That's might be but…"

"It's not." Someone interrupted out conversation. I rolled my head around to see who it was, someone behind me to be sure. What I saw caught me way off guard. I jumped and the man gave a small chuckle.

"You!" I stared at him with a wild curiosity. "You're the one that got away."

He lifted his drink to his lips before speaking. "You're the one who trespassed into my lab." He gazed into my eyes giving me a cold chill. "But that certainly isn't the right information. In fact it's so obviously wrong I'd almost say it was planned that way." His monotone voice stated the facts. Soul looked up at me and tilted his head, the slightest amount of doubt entering him.

I gazed, annoyed at him. Who was he to tell Soul how to do his job? Or me? Though I of course extremely doubt he knows of my position. I pushed a side my papers, staying calm.

"Alright whoever you are…"

"Stine, Frankin Stine" He interrupted

I turned my focused completely on the strange looking man. "If you're so smart, then who is it?" I challenged.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes then replaced them. "I can only assume you looking for the assassin everyone's in a buzz about." I nodded my head, still calmly irritated. "Then in my personal experience," he paused "The one you looking for won't be found in any gangster company." Soul seemed really interested in what this old geezer had to say. I scowled. "But somewhere else perhaps something you've never heard of. Any ways, you're headed in the wrong direction." He pulled out a smoke and stood.

"What, where… who is it then?" Soul demanded out of him and somehow it bugged me.

The man gave us a smirk. "No clue, guess you'll have to find that out on your own.

I growled, who does he think he is? Disregarding my information and not even giving Soul what he needs… he's right though. The master doesn't own a company, it more of an organization of sorts; and underground facility.

Stine walked out of the restaurant, smirking the whole way. He knew more about the master and me than he was telling, just from the sly look he reflected in his eyes.

"Common." Soul said also standing. "we'll dig into that idea tomorrow, until then we'd better get some sleep." He took my hand and helped me up as well. I felt unsettled by this, but I couldn't do a thing about it… I needed the information… tonight.

Soul

Maka and I walked down the dark lit allies. That idea that, that man had, had hit me like a mushroom cloud. I'm not sure why but those thoughts had never entered my mind and I was pleasantly surprised. Maka, I'm not so sure. The entire walk back to her apartment she didn't engage in conversation. She looked away from me and even though I couldn't see all of her face, I knew she didn't feel the flare I did. We reached her apartment and as I opened the door I saw her eyeing me. I sighed as I walked inside, here comes the talk… I closed the door behind me as I sauntered in.

"Soul." She called me.

I sighed once more. "I said don't give me crap about it…" I looked down.

"You said that knowing I would." She took a serious tone. She was right of course, how uncool. "So here's my crap." Out of the blue I felt her warm lips on mine again. I stumbled back a few steps.

"Wh-what was that?" I practically shrieked, touching my lips.

She looked at me with hurt eyes. "That's your punishment for suddenly kissing me!"

"No." I shook my head, "That's no sort or form of punishment, but pleasure." That's sentence slipped out of my mouth. Uncool Soul!

I grabbed her shoulders, against my protest. Something about this girl drove me wild. I stared intensely into her beautiful green eyes and leaned forward, slowly but surely closing my eyes. My lips brushed hers. Her eyes were opened wide as I once again slowly reopened mine to see her reaction.

It wasn't long before our lips smacked together with a fierce and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing her body closer to mine and I bent down to meet her. My body moved without my consent yet I would be lying if I said I felt remorse. I pressed her body to the wall, resting my hands on the flat surface and closing any space between us, making me dip further down to greet her soft pink lips. She gave out a small moan of pleasure as her neck strained to reach further up into my lips. I bent mine even further down, letting out little kisses on her jaw and neck. Once again I came up to reconnect with her. Shock flushed through my body as I pulled her up so she strattled my waist. She was now above me. I wrapped my arms around her, holing her in place. For a moment, all my struggled, my worried and my ideas disappeared as I held the exhilarating girl in my arms as we connected out lips. I walked a few steps and set her on the counter, our lip lock continuing. Suddenly I heard her say something.

"Where's the location of the L meeting?" she mumbled. I too began to speak though what I don't know. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. A red substance dropped into my eyes as this feeling and my senses began to go black. I felt my grasp on her dissipate as my legs gave out and I slid to the ground, the world turning black.

Maka

As I knelt down, ready to speak to my master I felt remorse. Had I been a normal person, Soul and I might be able to be together. I do have feelings for him… but my loyalty for the master is undying, always. Every bone in my body ached for Soul to hold me again but it was too late now… I felt the Masters presence as he waited for me to speak.

"I- I have the location to the L meeting."

"" "" "" """ "" "" " "" "" ""

AN: Hey guys! I really hoped you liked that chapter because I did and I think it's really starting to pick up! Even though I know what going to happen each chapter is a new story and adventure for me too so I hope you liked it! R&R!


	10. Doubtful Fires

Thank you readers! You guys are awesome! Yeah! Only because of you have we gotten to this chapter! It's your fault! So thanks

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Soul Eater!

An Assassin's Love

Fandasa

Soul

I woke up on the kitchen floor with not only a huge headache but alone. Slowly I regained copiousness feeling an odd stiffness to my face. My gaze drifted around the easily accessed rooms. Maka's make shift room made out of curtains had been knocked down last night I remembered pleasantly. However there was something that boggled my mine. Where's Maka? Hiding? There weren't very many places to hide and certainly none that where small enough for Maka despite how petite she was. I lifted my body from the ground finding that my muscles didn't quite want to move yet. Still, no matter how much they complained and resisted I finally got to my feet. As I took the first step my leg collapsed. Before I can hit the ground my arms instinctively reach out and stop me from falling. My leg must be asleep. Once again I scan the apartment in case I missed where Maka could have shifted from my sight. There wasn't a trace that she was ever there. The curtains she used for walls were folded neatly back in there place. The food she had bought was gone and the dishes she used were washed and replaced back in there proper place. My mind grew even more confused as to where she went. Though my confusion was clear it was also very clear that she had cleared out of the apartment. As my mind came to realize this is also remembered that there is a psychopath killer out there. It was about time I swallowed my pride and asked someone if they'd seen her. Was she even real at all? From what I found in the apartment… could I have imagined someone like that?

I found myself standing in front of an apartment 3 doors down from Maka's apartment. I rang the doorbell and impatiently waited for someone to answer. The door slowly creaked open but when the time came where I could see who answered it caught me a little off guard. In front of me stood a purple haired, well-formed girl with not much clothes on (A: What else is there to say about her?)

"Hey I'm Soul from down the hall have yo-"

"Blair" She growled seductively. I tried to look away from her but it seemed impossible she was so… bare.

"Mmm, hi Blair. Have you seen a short brunet? Kind of-"

"I haven't seen anyone but you." Once again she interrupted me and once again I began to fear that maybe Maka was all in my head.

"Oh…" I felt a little disappointed but I wouldn't give up on her reality yet. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Do you want to come inside? You got some stuff on your face I could get for you." She purred motioning to my forehead. I lifted my arms to wipe it off. I looked like dried blood. I wonder where that came from…

"No thank you." I sighed uncomfortably starting to walk away.

"Ugh fine." She hissed. "I did see someone who looked suspicious if that's what you're looking for." I paused and turned back around toward her.

"Who?"

"A few days ago a funny looking guy came around. He wore all black and had funny half strips on his head but I didn't get a good look at his face. He didn't look nice thats for sure." She looked to the side remembering. My head clicked. That's must be Kid, Maka's cousin. So If he's real she must be too. I mentally smiled. I looked down and began to walk out giving a thank you on the way out. She whined as I left but I had to figure this out. Maybe I was just overthinking it. Maybe she had to use the bathroom and ours is out of order or something so she used the public one down stairs. I slipped back into the apartment, half expecting her to be mad because I didn't let her know where I went even though she did it too. However when I slinked in I found it in exactly the same condition I left the place. I sighed and sauntered over to the window, glancing down below. There wasn't much to this view. Mostly it was just the back streets and alleys that I got to see. It was then when it caught my attention. There was some sort of shiny substance that looked to rough to be water and too smooth to be rocks. I had nothing better to do, why not investigate.

When I climbed down the long stairs of the apartment to the alleyways I saw the shiny substance was indeed something unusual. The substance was little shards of burnt metal and a slight amount of melted plastic. I pulled a plastic bag out of my back pocket I used yesterday for lunch and gathered the substance into it, carefully examining it at my own height. Carefully I placed it in my coat pocket ready to examine it later. Then it hit me. Kid was Maka's cousin. Maybe they were just playing a joke. Maka didn't like to be called Lucy Ambers and she wasn't at the age of the partner I thought I was going to get. Maybe the real Lucy Ambers was somewhere else… There was only one place to confirm this. The place I met her. The airport.

Maka

It felt nice to be home again. My own bed, my own room, familiar halls and shadowy figures. I felt normal again. I was with my own kind now. As I marched down the hall ways everything that could move out of my way. I was the big man on campus just like before. So much more reliving than the drama I went through with that pathetic mongrel Soul. I hadn't even realized how weak I had let myself become. Now that I was back I had only one desire again, and Soul barley had anything to do with it. All my heart ached for was to do as my master commanded. As of now the master had no orders for me. I suppose he was preparing to use the information I gave him. In what way I don't know and I don't care. So I'm about due to see my little prisoners of mine…

I clicked down the steps a bounce to my step. It's been a while since I've been able to torture anyone let alone kill them. It's safe to I was looking forward to hearing their screams. As I reached the bottom it wasn't hard to spot the two prisoners. The blue haired one sat head down and chained to the wall. I couldn't even tell if he was alive. The other was sleeping by his side. She looked peaceful, like Soul had when he slept. The sight made me nauseous. I opened their cage, quietly stepping in as to not awake them until I attack. Quickly I stomped over to the long haired girl names Tsubaki and letting my leg fly into her ribs. She jerked awake, howling in pain. This woke the blue haired one named Black*Star.

"Don't hurt her again!" He launched toward me though the chains stopped his attack. I'm in no mood for a fair fight.

"Shut up." I replied annoyed, kicking him in the face and sending him flying back to the wall. Tsubaki gasped worried for her companion. I scowled at her weakness, stretching my fingers around her neck. Of course the boy wouldn't stand for it and he talked me to the ground since he could barely reach me. I growled as I stumbled back and recoiled with a puch to his face, making him cough up blood on the ground. Tsubaki screamed. A sudden anger filled me. Screaming for the one you love? It's pathetic. Why don't you get up and do something. I took a knife from the outside torture tables and charged at her. Black*Star was still on the ground but I felt the resentment in his eyes; not only for the fact that I hit him, but that I was now out of his reach as he watched. I took the knife to Tsubaki's weak frail body. She must not have been fed in days. I held the blade to her neck hearing Black*Stars constant annoying voice by the side. Suddenly I heard a voice I didn't quite expect to.

"Maka. What are you doing?"

I whipped around to see if It was really true. As I looked half of me jumped for joy and half of me looked in horror. Soul?

Soul

I arrived at the private room at the airport that I first met Maka. It was completely empty now. No one was arriving, no one leaving. Just me. I walked up to where she stood when she saw me. There didn't seem to be anything unusual. I skimmed around the room for any sign of disturbance. Anything that might be out of place. The perimeter was clean. So was the center of the room. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary for sure. I sighed and started back towards the entrance of the airport when it caught my eye. There was a shifted door right in the private rooms exit way. I walked over to it, curious as to why it looked so unusual. I placed my hand on I and I could feel why I thought it so unusual. The door was bulging, rounded by pressure. Slowly I opened it a stench filling my nose. Horror filled my eyes as I found what was inside. It was a woman's body. Her head was clean off and her body completely cold and decaying. It was overwhelming. I plugged my nose, searching around her. On the ground in a pile was what looked like the same thing I found back at the apartment. Burnt metal and melted plastic. I took out the sample from my pocket and compared the two, finding little to no differences. Suddenly I smelt smoke besides the decaying flesh. I snapped around to find the source of it. Behind me I saw the man with silver hair smoking a cigarette. Stein.

"Interesting isn't it? The resemblance. Finding two of the same odd substances in one day." He spoke and I only listened. "I can tell you for sure those two are connected to your lover." I scowled. He talked so lightly of her. As if she's some sort of evil thing. His eyes drifted back up from the body and the dust. "It's funny, I've been here for a week and I've already solved it. Yet you've been here for much, much longer and you still can't see what's right in front of your face." This shocked me. He knew? He knew everything? I stood flipping out my cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Stein asked.

"My boss."

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hope you enjoyed! I really, really LOVED this chapter. It was really fun to write and twist my ideas. Tell me what you though in reviews! Okay. Now in this chapter there is the name of one of my favorite bands. If you can PM me first with what it is then I will do one of the following for you:

1. Put in a character of your choice (OC or from the anime)

2. Draw you a picture of one of your favorite characters or scenes from here.

3. Write a chapter according to your ideas (well… depending on what the idea is.)

Have fun ;)

Clue: it's in 1 of Soul's POV


	11. Winners!

Cangrats to Shadow Micnight and Black Sword 1!

You are the winners of my contest :D. Origanaly I only planned to have 1 winner but unexpectadly I got the answer from two people in the same day. One in the comments and one Pm me! So I thought I'de give it to you both! YAY I'm nice give me cookies! Jk but as you know there are three posible prizes.

1. Put in a character of your choice (OC or from the anime)

2. Draw you a picture of one of your favorite characters or scenes from here.

3. Write a chapter according to your ideas (well… depending on what the idea is.)

So make you choice and Pm the dicision and all the details accordingly and I'll do that for you! Once again Congradulation!


	12. Heart Wrenching Truth

Hello! Once again thanks readers for reading and remember to review at the end! Hopefully this isn't as confusing as I thought it might be so, have fun reading!

An Assassin's Love

Heart Wrenching Truth

Fandasa

Maka

I stared in shock at the person in front of me; sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. I tried to pull my eyes away, to look at the girl I was about to kill but I couldn't. His beautiful white hair, his stunning red eyes and tanned skin… they look all the same.

"Sou-" my mouth didn't even want to say is name. I stared at him in horror and disbelief. He never was supposed to be here, we were never supposed to see each other again.

"Maka," he glanced over to the others and a twisted pain came to his face that sent guilt driving through me. "What's going on?"

Finally I ripped my eyes from him to look at the two I had previously been beating. Both had blood spurting from their lips. The blue haired one was huddled in the corner, murmuring threats and the girl was still in my arms. I quickly let her go, looking down in shock. I dropped the knife as well. Pain echoed in my mind. _What do I do? Say?_ Soul slowly took several steps toward me. A growl emitted from my throat. _What was that? Was that me? This is Soul. My Soul. I l- love him. _ Finally I found the courage to speak. "Soul. What are you doing?"

It looks as though he caught his breath as well. "I could say the same for you. This is the enemy's base what are you doing here?" He glanced at all of us still not catching on to what was happening. I swallowed, finding my burning anger at him again. All this emotion was his fault. From the very first moment I saw him I've been filled with heart wrenching, disgusting, disturbing emotion and I'm tired of it! I blood lusting roar came from my throat as I picked up the knife and launched at him. I defiantly saw as he ducked under me. My eyes followed him but my body continued until I hit the ground rolling. I got down to a crouch again. "I'm murdering your friends. Problem?"

His eyes squinted and his jaw and fist clenched in psychological pain. "Yeah, I think I do." He spoke an obvious betrayed tone to his voice. "I can't allow you to continue."

I laughed at that. _Soul, Soul of all people was going to stop me_? The thought made me burst out hysterically. He loves me just as much as I thought I loved him. His eyes narrowed and instead on charging at me he resisted and turned toward his friends. This made anger boil inside of me. Running from a fight! What justified this? Certainly not petty friends! I shrieked throwing myself at him again. He turned from untying his friends to get a face full of my fist. He stumbled back. "Don't you get it?" I hollered at him. "I'm the enemy! Never turn your back on the enemy!"

Once again he looked at me with hurt eyes and my heart broke. He turned back to his friends and with a gentle concerned expression he asked "Are you both okay?"

Black*Star nodded. "But she hurt Tsubaki!" He tried unsuccessfully to launch at me again.

"I know, I know," He laid a hand on Black*Star's shoulder. He pulled out a gun and shot the chains of both captives. I huffed, not able to move. Tsubaki let out a whimper and Black*Star ran straight to her once he was unbound. A shadow fell over Soul's eyes and I could tell he was struggling. "But we're not going to let her get away, are we?" I scowled at this. My blood boiled and rage stretched to every inch of my body. I took in several stressed and painful breaths before I did it.

Before I knew it the blood was on my hand and the blue haired one was on the ground, screaming in pain. Tsubaki cradled his head and worriedly rocked him. I gazed at my hand. It seemed surreal, the crimson liquid on it. Soul's gazed shifted between me and Black*star in a horrified disbelief. Black*Star lifted his face allowing me to examine my handy work. Blood poured out his eye and I could see the whole were I had pressed my fingers into it. He whimpered into Tsubaki and I gave a half smile that I had inflicted so much pain. I then turned my gaze back to Soul, showing my cockiness. His eyed were squinted and his lips were formed into a frown. This made me frown myself. I wasn't used to this expression.

The events that transpired next caught me in total utter surprise. I never saw the hatred of me in Souls eyes therefore I never thought he had it in him. I had been prepared maybe to lose as I always had, some proper beating defiantly, but never death. Besides, Soul loved me too much to let that happen to me… didn't he?

Soul 

I felt breathless. My emotions were attacking each other in an ultimate war. Black*Star, my friend, my rival, was on the ground in agony. The woman I loved stood in front of me with a cocky smile and I saw her true self. There wasn't a girl in front of me but a monster. I felt the handle tickle my dangling fingers and that's when the idea entered my mind. This wasn't the one I loved. This was the enemy, one I could… the thought still didn't entirely form because a few hours ago I would have though it impossible for me. I had always thought a broken heat was a figure of speech but now… it felt heart to breathe as I decided to do it. Slowly I gripped the handle and pulled it up from my knee. I aimed it at her and as her eyes widened, I shot. The bullet pierced her skin in the stomach perfectly. My heart lurched as I saw it but I reminded myself again of what she was. Again I shot, and again and again. The three bullets hit her chest and she gasped in pain. The last bullet I let fly, straight into her head. She fell to the ground and I felt the warm salty tears fall. Her landing ended with a thump. I dropped the gun and pulled out my other one though I knew she had to be dead. I shot all six bullets in her again unable to stop myself. Once the gun was empty I dropped it and let out loud whimpers. My knees hit the ground with a crack and I was sure I broke one of them but I didn't care. I crawled over to Maka, ridiculous amounts of blood pouring out of her making a crimson puddle and adding my own salty, clear liquid. I slipped my hand into hers. The felt so… lifeless. When I had shot her I don't think it registered… Maka… is dead.

Thanks for reading! Don't worry this is probably the saddest chapter but it'll get better just for you! I tell you this because I don't want you to freak out and stop reading… that would be sad. Anyways I had a really hard time writing the part where Black*Star get his eye poked out, just sad but where Maka gets shot aww! I'm sorry to say that was fun to write. But still sad. Please review! Also tell me if you cried because I wanna know. Did you bawl your eyes out?


	13. Reborn pt 1

Hello readers for a lot of you I'm guessing you will like this chapter, just a guess. Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: It kills me. But I don't own Soul Eater.

An Assassin's Love

Reborn pt. 1

Fandasa

Soul

I'm not sure how long I sat by Maka's side but it felt like lifetimes. I didn't want to leave her side. What if now that she was dead, her spirit or something needed my help? What if she's mad at me? Someone tugged my shoulder and I heard a gentle voice but it all sounded like a blur to me. It was just us. Maka and I on the ground, covered in blood. I brushed her dirty blonde pigtail off her cheek. She felt so cold. Was this my fault? I shook my head feeling her blood soak through my cloths. I looked into her eyes. Why is Maka sleeping with her eyes open? I reached over to close them. Her eye lids slid easily with my fingers and I rested my head on the palm of her hand waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly something forcefully yanked me from her, knocking me back. I groaned. No. No! Maka! Why is her hand not in mine? I stared at my hand, trying to figure out where her hand was. There was a shouting. Who was shouting? Not Maka. She's sleeping.

Suddenly the violent yelling and shaking snapped me back to reality. Black*Star? Why was he shaking me? Ow. OW! "Stop!" I yelled, placing a hand on his right arm. He stopped jerking me. I peered around his shoulder to see Tsubaki's worried expression. Behind her was… My body froze again and Black*Star began the shaking again. I didn't care. Maka's dead. Finally Black*Star stopped and set me down. Tsubaki rushed over to me though she didn't do anything. I just stared ahead. The both of them sighed. From what saw they both had bruises. I felt my guilt increases. They're like that because of Maka. The girl I killed. The girl I loved. Finally I looked up at Black*Star. His face looked angry.

"What are you doing, let's go?" He spoke but it sounded off. His pride was hurt. He got beat by Maka and his pride was hurt. Anger boiled within me. The woman I loved is dead and he's sad because of his pride!

I jumped up from the ground and returned the shaking. Black*Star shook back and forth in my hands, his head bobbing. That's when the yelling started.

"HOW MUCH PAIN DO YOU THINK SHE WAS IN? TEN BULLETS! COLD YOU LIVE WITH TEN BULLETS IN YOU? SHE COULDN'T! SHE WAS PERFECT AND NOW YOUR CONCERNED WITH YOU PETTY SELF AS ALWAYS! YOU DISCUST ME!" I spat. "MAYBE I SHOULD SHOOT TEN BUTTLETS IN YOU TOO!" I lifted my fist and let it fly. I punched him several times. My fist seemed to move on its own. My fist retracted and hit again, and again and again. I felt a warm liquid on the kuckles of my fist. From the corner of my eyes I could see what it was. Blood.

"Stop!" Sounded Tsubaki's voice. I let Black*Star drop to the ground, yelling at her now, though not touching her.

"WHY DO YOU CARE FOR THIS INSIGNIFACANT FOOL! DOES HE RECOGNIZE THE POWER THAN SOME CAN GIVE WITH THEIR HEARTS. I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG HE IS-" I suddenly stopped seeing her hurt expression. I saw a tear slid down her face and guilt rushed into me. "I-I'm sorry Tsubaki."

Another tear slid down her face as she rushed over to see if Black*Star was okay. His face was even bloodier than before. His nose was bleeding as well as his wrapped up eye and two teeth were knocked out. He let out a groan and Tsubaki whimpered. I grunted apologetically, my knees feeling weak. I turned my head away from the two of them, terrified at the damage I caused. But… there was Maka. I wandered over to her body looking over my horrible work. Something strange caught my eye. Down her cheek was a wet salty tear. Also… there were only eight holes in her body now.

Maka

This pain. It's unbearable. I feel myself bursting. The edge of my creation is splitting. Who made me? The master. He made me like this. I am the product of his words and praising. But where I am now? Everything is black. Dark. Cold. I felt a sudden pain and a scream sounded. Was this my scream? I tried to move to see if I could feel my mouth but my limbs didn't move. They laid still beside me. I grunted uncomfortable. If was going to be stuck I would have preferred a let awkward position. Suddenly I felt another pain and another. It randomly came from random and small points of my body. I cringed. Was this pain because of that? I feel like… like someone betrayed me. My heart ached. Why does it ache? I'm alone. Completely alone. Why does it hurt? I let out another earsplitting scream as I felt two points of me with that immense pain. It felt like something was seeping through my skin, inching its way out of me. I clenched my teeth as another scream and pain threatened me. I wouldn't let myself give in. I can't let the pain over take me. I WON'T! I thought to myself my eyes filling with what felt like tears though I'm not sure they were actually there. I squeaked though my teeth but contained myself. It's not letting up, one point of pain after another. I felt the pressure of my scream, yanking my mouth open. Slowly, very slowly. My lips parted for another scream. I mentally beat myself up. I couldn't do it. I couldn't contain it. I let a whimper out of my mouth when the pain stopped. It caught me a little off guard but it stopped. I breathed a raspy breath as the color came back. What had made it black. I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head as my eye lids opened. Who was that standing over me?

Soul

I watched as the bullets literally pulled themselves out of her body. Or where they pushed out? I blinked, not believing this is possible except it was happening right in front of me. I tried to call for Tsubaki and Black*Star to see though they were probably mad at me but couldn't find my voice. Slowly her eyelids slid open as the color came back to her face. "Maka?"

"" "" "" "" "" """

So? How did you like it? Did it make you happy as you read it? Well, when you got done reading it? Do you want me to continue? Lol of course. But anyways. How you enjoyed. Bubye! R&R.

PS: why cheek out my other stories? Why not.


	14. A Heart Worth Breaking Pt 1

Hey guys! Thanks for all your feedback! I appreciate it. I do. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Soul Eater. R&R!

An Assassin's Love

A Heart Worth Breaking pt. 1

Fandasa

Soul

I hardly even knew what I was doing. Only moments before, my one true wish was to have her alive and now I was binding her with ropes. Everything was confusing. Black*Star didn't even seem to remember me punching him in the face as he checked the tightness of the ropes. I looked over at Tsubaki. She did. I saw her jaw clench as I glanced at her. She stood in the corner, one hand holding on to the other. I turned my attention back to Maka, trying my hardest not to look in my ex lover's eyes. I felt sorry for what I did to both Black*Star and Tsubaki but that would have to wait for later. Maka was our primary target right now.

I turned towards Black*Star, uncomfortably shoving my hands in my jacket pockets. "Could you give us a moment?" I asked the blue haired boy though I knew it was too much to ask for. He nodded and started to walk away but I grabbed his small muscular arm. "I'll make it up to you, but for right now all I can say is I'm sorry. Tell that to Tsubaki too."

Black*Star yanked his arm out of my grasp and gave my own arm a light punch. "You're such an idiot Soul." He said before walking over to Tsubaki and whispering a conversation in her ear while she changed the bandages on his lost eye. I couldn't tell if that meant he forgave me or if he still held a grudge but I shrugged it off.

I once again turned to Maka, not sure what to say but ready to say something. I leaned down so I was level with her sitting self. For the first time since we decided to tie her up I looked into her eyes. My whole being collapsed in a dank droopy sadness as I saw the betrayal she felt flowing from her eyes. "Maka I-"

"Don't" She began, her eyes hardening but still showing that distant sadness. "My heart's not worth breaking." The bitterness consumed her voice.

I pressed my lips together to think of what to say. "You just died."

Her face shifted slightly in surprise but she kept that same expression. I frowned. "Do you have any idea how our still alive then."

She shrugged, deciding to answer my question. "My body has chemicals." Okay… short and simple. I looked away for a moment again trying to find something to say to her again. I looked over at the two other beings in the room as they talked affectionately. Tsubaki looked at me and her expression turned from light to dark. Guilt struck me again but I motioned for the two to get over here. She whispered in Black*Star's ear and the two of them crawled over to us.

Maka

My body groaned as I saw the less familiar faces come into view with hostile expressions. I flinched away from the boy's distorted face. I did that. For the first time I felt a twinge of guilt but I shook it off. I had to remember who I was. What I was. I was the girl who carried out orders from my master perfectly as his number one. I was the girl who decapitated people with ease and laughed the whole time. My felt the pain as my heart was wrestling with my head. Soul whispered something in the blue haired one's ear and he leaned down looking into my eyes. His anger was painted all over his face as he began.

"We don't want to hurt you. But we need information." He frowned in my face. I almost spit out a laugh. Information? After they tied me up? Sorry little boy. You'll have to do a lot better than that to get anything out of me. I tilted my head innocently. He leaned back again. "We need to know who your master is… and where." This time I did laugh. My stomach ached as I tried to hold it in but it exploded out of me. My mouth was held open by the air escaping. My head jerked forward as I gasped for breath. The girl was looking at me like I was some sort of hysterical monster but I just kept laughing until the tears poured out of my eyes from the excitement. Black*Star frowned. "You find that funny?"

Quickly I nodded, trying to take in slow breaths. "I may have come back from the dead but I'll still never tell you where my master is." I smiled.

Black*Star grunted in rage as he threw his hand back to punch me. Before he could Soul tackled him to the ground and growled in Black*Star's ear but I couldn't quite hear what he said. The blue haired boy whined in respond but quickly shut up. Soul stood and glaced over to me with a weary expression. I grimaced at it. I did that too.

Soul sauntered over to me, taking in slow breaths. "You're either with them, or us." I nodded understanding, not quite sure what he was getting at. "So after this you should choose."

I didn't have time to be surprised as Soul's lips brushed mine. I could tell he might have pulled away if I hadn't strained my neck to kiss him again. He eagerly leaned forward into the kiss as Tsubaki gasped and Black*Star stared in silence. He hungrily growled, pushing against me. My arm's ached to wrap themselves around him but I found myself still bound to the stupid ropes. His hand tickled my jaw as he cupped my face. I moaned as he nipped at my bottom lip, placing his knew on the edges of the chair I sat on so he was posted above me. My lips moved with his in perfect sink. Suddenly everything was blocked out. Just me and the greatest man I've ever met. My eyes were squeezed closed as I felt myself flushing. He laid small butterfly kisses on my jaw as he moved his hands to the back of the chair to hold himself up. I whined wanting to taste his lips again and received my wish. He pushed towards me, trying to dissolve any space between us. I growled, pleasured as his tongue slid across my own.

Suddenly he was yanked off of me. I groaned, trying to somehow stay connected to him. I found it hard to suck in a breath but somehow I managed to huff. My vision was blurred but somehow I managed to find Soul. His face still looked slightly pleasured but he slipped guilty looks at the other two. He regained his posture and looked at me again. "So?"

I found my breath taken away again. The thought entered my mind slowly but surely. That 'what if' question clung to my mind. It crept into my soul and I found myself with no other option . "You." A grin came to my face as I thought of the defiance of the master. "Soul, I choose you."

"" "" " "" "" "" " "" "" " "" "" " "" " "'

Yay! And we're moving people! Hope you enjoyed, so much your face explodes and then some stranger must hose you off the wall! EXPLODE! Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. BU BYE! R&R. Have a cookie.


	15. Reborn pt2

Hello, hey, wazzup?! Okay well, I know a lot of people have givin up on this story, but I REALLY AM still working on it. Just a lot of crap has been happening and this got deleted, and lost several times… Yeah anyways I hope you like it!

An Assassin's Love

Reborn pt. 2

Fandasa

Maka

The water made a funny sound. It churned below us with a happy sound, completely contradicting how we all felt. I remember back at the jail cells… I was so certain that I wanted to do this. I was so sure that Soul was the answer but now… I'm going to have to face the master.

I sighed, leaning onto the railing of the ship. The rocking back and forth didn't bother me much, but I could see the sick look on Black*Star's face from the corner of my eyes. A nail of guilt plunged into me. I'd taken his eye and he would never be as skilled as he was before…

I stepped over to the cabin. No one was in there right now. I don't think anyone, not even Black*Star, could manage to sleep, or stay inside. It was the fresh air that kept us sane. I had informed our small little group about the master, where he was, what he does, everything I could think of. Tsubaki then informed us of this ship her family owned. Just like that we were off. It was only a day ago and yet my whole life feels like years ago. Except of the master. He's always on my mind. Always haunting my dreams.

The doorknob of the cabin twisted and opened at my touch. It was much cooler in here than outside. The sweat caked onto my head cooled the back of my neck, sending goose bumps up my arms. I shuttered, closing the door behind me. No light leaked in from outside. I felt my way over to the small desk in the corner, grasping at the round, circular handles. I gently pulled them open, feeling for the matches. My hand slid to the right, bumping into the small bag of matches. Quickly reaching inside I felt the small wooden twigs with the bumps at the end. I retrieved one, quickly slicing it against the desk. A small flame burst to life from the small bump at the end of the twig. I didn't stop to look at it. I snatched the candle that sat at the corner of the desk and held the burning match over it. After a few seconds the wick at the end caught fire. I waved the match, making the fire go out, leaving me only with the dull candle light. I sighed, plopped down on the bed, and leaned against the wall, thinking of what was to come.

Black*Star

Tsubaki. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead… Nah. What am I saying? It's just a flesh wound. Still though.. It doesn't hurt as much because of her.

"Tsubaki." I called. She was there in a moment, without hesitation.

"Black*Star, how's your eye?" She asked in a caring tone.

I shook my head, grinning. "This doesn't bug me at all."

She smiled, innocently as always. "I'm glad."

"Thanks to you!" I beamed. Her brighter smile back served as my reward. I swung my legs over the edge of the crate I had been laying on.

"You shouldn't get up. You might get light headed." Her smile snapped to a frown. My nose crinkled.

"It's impossible for a big man like me to get light headed. I don't know what you are talking about." I shouted. She sighed. "Besides, I still have someone to talk to." I glanced to the cabin. Tsubaki stared at where I was motioning to. She paused for a moment, taking some time to think.

"Black*Star… I still don't really trust Maka… Maybe you shouldn't." Her forehead crinkled and she frowned.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Maka's a part of the team now." I felt the confidence boosting in my chest. "So there's nothing to worry about at all! YAHHOOO!" A grin formed where my teeth are.

It took her a moment to think again. "Yeah… Yeah." She repeated the word to get a feel for its meaning. "Yeah! Maka's a part of our team!" She cheered. The grin widened and I strode and danced over to the cabin where Maka rested. The door was loose and not well put on, but it served its purpose. I twisted the knob and the door practically threw itself. Inside was dark, but there was a small light on the desk. It flickered, bending in a low bow to greet. I heard a gasp in a dark corner.

"Ay, Maka are you in here?"

"I'm here."

Maka

His blue hair looked frizzy. Perhaps it was from the spray of the salt water. "Hey I need to talk to you." Black*Star's rough voice sounded.

I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who you've eternally scarred? "Yeah sure." I said, staring at the star on his shoulder. If I stay distracted, I won't get flustered.

He stood directly in front of me. "We're a team now." I looked down. He knew he couldn't forgive me. But we need to work together.

"I get it. You hate my guts but need my help, right?" I rolled my eyes.

His shadow moved and I felt his warm hands on my shoulders. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "Where the heck did you come up with that?" He returned. I gawked at him. That's not what he meant? "I mean..." He smirked. His face looked like he thought he was the coolest person alive. "I forgive you."

My eyes felt too wet and my throat was clogged. "You mean… after taking your eye… and hurting you and Tsubaki…." It almost hurt to talk.

Black*star grinned a toothy grin. It was something I knew I could always remember. The look in his eyes and his words touched me in a way words cannot express.

"I forgive you."

Suddenly the world shook. The front of the boat jolted up and something rammed into the back. Black*star was knocked to the ground. Tsubaki came charging into the room. "What's happening?!" Black*star jumped across the room towards his partner. I tried to stand and get over to them as well but the boat was still shaking.

"Common let's get to the deck!" Black*star ordered and the three of us grabbed onto the walls, shuffling over to the door. We slipped out. My eyes jolted everywhere, trying to find Soul. Is he okay? But everyone was still confused. I took the first step over to the edge of the boat. We needed to figure out what was happening and if necessary, exit it. Tsubaki screamed and Black*star threw his arms around her. The force of the boat slammed Black*star into me, knocking us both over. "Any idea about what's going on?" He growled. The voice that answered was not mine.

Soul's voice sounded. "We're too close to the coast. We're crashing into rocks… and we have a welcoming party."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hey~ hope you liked it. I tried to make the quality good because let's face it I don't really make quantity. Remember. At the beginning I said I would finish this story so I'M GONNA FINNISH! Even if it takes me a while to update, I'm going to keep updating until this story is finished!


	16. From One Point to Another

Heeeeellllllllooo~! Once again sorry for not posting in a while. Then again, you are probably tired of me saying that every time I post so let's just move on to the story!~ Enjoy.

An Assassin's Love

From One Place to Another

Fandasa

Kid

As I came out of the large building that was the home of the master's entire operation, several people passed me. I barley glanced at a few of them. One was a tall character with pink hair. He looked a bit pathetic, but I knew better than to mess with anyone here. I glanced to my other side, noticing a girl with white hair. Akane, I thought her name was. A while back she had tried to quite this organization but… She was pretty high up so was forced to stay and work here. I shook her off my mind, seeing Patty and Liz sitting, looking at the ocean in front of them.

"I just got back and I've got new orders already." I sighed, sitting next to Liz and Patty. Traveling back to this island had proved to be quite and difficult task. Especially since Patty had somehow managed to cut holes in our boat with her bare hands. Liz hadn't helped much either. She had just been running around the boat screaming about how we were going to drown and die. However with some effort on his part the three of them were able to make it here. It was Patty's first time here and she had been zooming around the front of the island for hours before I was finally able to get her to settle down.

It had been a condition of the master's that if I kept myself in the company of others, they had to stay outside of the main building. It seemed a bit relaxed, but I knew better to believe that the master wasn't watching them the whole time. I do wish he'd trust his number two a bit more but… no I suppose the favorite will always be Maka.

"Already?" Liz asked in that accent of hers. "We just got back!" She exclaimed. Patty burst into a fit of laughter.

"He works you to the bone!" She chanted.

"I know but luckily this one is close." I smirked, thinking of what I had to do.

"Well?" Patty raised her eye brows. "To the boat?"

I shook my head. The thought of what I had to do giving me more and more pleasure. "No. No I mean this one is _very _close."

Liz tilted her head. "What are you going on about?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Ladies I believe I'll be needing my guns." I held out my hands. In turn, both Liz and Patty handed me the gun that I had entrusted both of them with. Quickly I ushered them up. If I was correct, then was I was instructed to attack… With the two girls at my side I climbed a small hill that was tall enough to let me see all round the island. It was right there. A nicely kept ship was approaching the island. It moved as if it was trying to stay hidden but it was easy to spot. "Alright…" I aimed at the ship. The one Maka was in charge of was on that boat. That pesky Soul… I fired, letting the beams of my gun shoot straight into the ship.

Maka

"Kidd!" I shouted with rage. The two of us had never been on good terms per say, but still. I had hoped that perhaps he would have let us get out footing on the island. For old time's sake.

"Come on!" Tsubaki shrieked. "There's a platform by the boat we can jump onto to avoid the attacks."

Black*Star was the first to respond. With a growl he ushered the others to the side of the boat. I could see it in the look of his eyes he wanted to be stealthy about this. If we were too noisy or made too much movement, then using the ship as a diversion as we got away wouldn't work. One by one we slid of the edge of the boat. There were three more slams on the side of the boat that almost knocked us off of our feet again. However we stood our ground and soon felt the dirt under our feet. There was a small path, some of it covered in shallow water that led to the main island. I could see Kid in the distance, his eyes mostly focused on the boat. His eyes glanced in our direction and I held my breath, hopping he didn't see us. After a few moments his gaze shifted back to the ship and he shot it again.

Kidd

I looked to the side at a path that led to the island. It was shadowed over by the huge main building. It was hard to see but… I squinted.

"Wha'cha doin Kid?" Liz asked her voice exhilarated. It wasn't hard to tell why either. It was the sound. My guns produced a high pitched squealing noise and when they impacted the ship it made a huge crash. It could get the adrenalin pumping through anyone.

I shook my head ignoring her for a moment. 'Was that Maka over there? No it couldn't be…' I squinted and stared harder at what I thought to be Maka and Soul together. Ideas shot through my head. Had Maka betrayed them? Wasn't she supposed to be using Soul? Not leading him here. I shook my head. 'No. That thought was too strange; so incredibly different from the very turn of the world. It was just… wrong. "I didn't see that." I mumbled under my breath. "I didn't see Maka."

Patty stared at me as if I were the weirdest person alive. "What are you talking about, Silly?"

I looked back ahead of me, shooting at the ship again. "It's nothing." I reassured her. "Forget it."

_I'll let you pass just this once Maka…_

Soul

Quickly we hiked to the island. It almost seemed unreal how Kidd kept facing forward. It seemed like if our group stumbled directly behind them, Kidd and his companions wouldn't see us. Kidd hadn't been on my mind a lot. However I had connected the dots. If Maka had been with this Master guy, then I wasn't surprised that her supposed cousin was in on it too.

The four of us snuck into a crevice. By this time out ship was completely destroyed. Smoke flew from the ruins quickly, filling the air with a thick barricade. Tsubaki was coughing none stop. But the sounds surrounding us covered her coughs. She must be allergic to the smoke. Black*Star grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the smoke towards the building. I knew this was probably the smart thing to do. We needed to get to a place where we could re-group and plan out our attack. We came here with the intent of confronting the Master and we needed to learn about Maka's expertise in order to do so.

The smoke acted like a wall, being incredibly thick one moment and almost gone at the next. Maka led the way now. It was obvious we couldn't go marching right up in the front door bus she knew a few alternatives to get in.

"Are you okay now, Tsubaki?" Black*Star whispered in her ear, just loud enough for us all to make out what he said.

She nodded, her eyes a little wet from all the coughing and the smoke. "I'm fine."

Maka suddenly stopped. "There it is…" She spoke in awe. "The very entrance that will lead us right to him…" Maka cooed.

I grabbed her hand. "Are you holding up?" I murmured. She nodded with a stern face and continued up the stair case that led to a small metal door. Stair after stair we climbed until we finally reached the top. I placed my hand on the door knob. There was still a considerable amount of smoke around us and the metal I touched felt greasy and grimy. "Ready?" I looked into the eyes of the three surrounding me. I didn't know what lay ahead of us nor what we had in store. I'm sure the doubt on my face showed more than the looks the others gave. The all looked so… determined. So… cool. I grinned letting my snarly teeth show. "Let's go."

Maka

There was something about Soul face that gave me courage. I don't know what it was. But I felt super powered. I could face anything right now. I was nervous about the master before? I could face ten of him now. With the looks Soul gave me. I could fly. He opened the door to the inside. The courage weld up inside me and I took the first step inside. The immediate darkness blinded me for a moment and I could hear the others follow me inside. It was soon however that I could see again and in that moment all the courage that had weld up inside of me flush out like snow on a sunny day. My body felt cold for and for a moment I was entirely numb.

"M-Master."

"" "" ""

AN: Whoose! Hope you liked it. As the chapter title suggest this is really only getting the characters from one point to another so I can get on with the story ^.^; So I tried to write it well for you guys. Love yalls!~


	17. A Fear of Change

Hullo! Yes I still do intend to finish this. It just takes... a very long time. Sorry. Love you guys.

An Assassin's Love

A Fear of Change

Fandasa

Maka

My life has been full of unordinary things. I don't feel the need to hide my feelings anymore. I have to make a choice. I mean... I thought I already had but... I was wrong. It's easy to turn your back on someone when they aren't standing right infront of you. Now that I could see his face... I know the Master is the one I want to be with. He wasn't a beautiful was short and his skin was red. A sinister smile was slapped on his face all the time. But the familiarity of his presence consumed me. For the first time since I'd left on my mission... since I'd seen Soul's stupid face... I felt home.

I turned back to see Soul's eyes. They looked hesitant and unsure. But now the Master was here. I wanted the Master. "I'm sorry Soul." I said darkly. My fist raised up and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"What the hell Maka?!" Black*Star shrieked, he slumped over getting ready to fight.

"Tsubaki, Black*Star." I looked at them. I felt the eyes of the Master on my back. "I'm also sorry about what I did to you. I know I put you in a lot of pain, and I'm going to put you into more. Please understand I have nothing against you and hold you two in the highest regard."

Back*Star sneered and charged at me, Tsubaki at his toes. I grabbed the walls and flung my feet up to meet their faces. My energy was low though and I felt Black*Star land on me. He straddled my waisted and punched me.

"We trusted you!" Tsubaki screamed keeping her eyes on the Master.

"I know!" I caught Black*Star's fist and flipped us over so I was on top. I felt Tsubaki kicking my back then as I rammed Black*Star's head into the wall, knocking him out. Tsubaki pulled me off of Black*Star. I rolled on my back, using my legs to tug her to the ground as well. Her head jolted back as she fell. Quickly a jumped up and kicked her in the side. She groaned, no longer finding the will to stand up. She looked up at me with those big, dark blue eyes. "We could have been friends." She groaned.

"I really am sorry." I sighed. I knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear. "But just in case... remember 4569." I stood again. That was a little hard to do. I had just recently choose them as my new family. Now just as fast I betrayed them. I sighed again standing and turning towards the Master. "I... I hope you can forgive me." My voice turned timid. Despite turning back to him, I had betrayed him.

His never ending grin widened even more. "I always knew you would come back to me. You always do. You always will."

I cringed. "And what will my punishment be?"

"You'll have to kill these friends of yours in a formal execution." His words peirced me.

"Of course." My voice cracked. "I figured as much."

Soul

I woke up in a cell. It smelled of rotten vegetables and mud. My eyelids wanted to stay closed my I forced them open. I heard the murmurs of two people, a male and female. It must have been Black*Star and Tsubaki. I tried to sit up but just ended up grunting. My entire body was on fire.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Black*Star called to me as I tried again to sit up, succeeding somewhat. I slumped against the wall.

"Yeah Yeah." The two of them were sitting at the opposite end. "What happened? Why do I feel so weak? I didn't think I got beat up that bad..."'

"Every once and a while they come in here and inject us with some sort of drug. It keeps our bodies weak so we can't struggle too much." Tsubaki spoke. Her voice sounded strange.

I sighed. "So I guess they plan to kill us soon. Maybe pump us with information."

There was silence for a moment before Tsubaki spoke again. "I guess so..."

We sat there in silence for a long time. How long, I'm not sure... Could have been an hour or two, maybe more. Maybe it was only 15 min. I don't like the feeling of not knowing what time it is. I know it doesn't really matter but, I just like to know.

"I don't think I ever said…" I started to speak. "Black*Star they way I yelled at you back at the other cells… it was uncalled for. I was unreasonable. I hope you can forgive me."

Black*Star shook his head. "Don't worry about it man. It's in the past."

"No." I insisted. "I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself and what I had just lost. I thought Maka was dead so… Just I'm sorry."

"We're cool. I know it was hard for you. But… you do know that Maka has betrayed us. This time for good…"

I hadn't wanted to face that. The look in her eyes when she turned around… it wasn't one I wanted to think about. "Yeah I know."

"So how you holdin up then?"

"Honestly I feel worse that when I thought she was dead…" I admitted. Before it was blind rage that cause me to mourn over Maka. Now… the best thing to describe it was molten lava. It wasn't rage either just… despair. I felt so empty. So lonely… so guilty.

Kidd

Rumors spread around wildfire. Of course when new like this get spread around there are always lies and tall tails. I wasn't sure what to believe but I was certain of two things. Maka was back and she was in trouble. It shocked everyone else but, I guess I kinda saw it coming. Earlier when I was destroying that boat I saw her with those people. I kind of knew she's betrayed us then. Still, it was hard to believe.

I leaned by the side of the wall near Maka's room. If I knew anything about her, it;s that she'd always come back here after she was done with a mission and her business with the master. Sure enough I heard the rhythm of her footsteps tapping down the hall.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey, Kidd… where are your lackeys?" she asked with a frown.

"Don't be like that. I just wanna talk."

She looked at me then back to the ground. "Alright what do you want?"

"What happened? I've been hearing some strange stuff."

Her frown deepened. "I just…" Her eyes were a bit regretful but they were cold. "I messed up and got emotional and involved with those guys I was supposed to kill. But I'm back now. So now everything is back to normal. Everyone should shut their mouths about me."

It wasn't the first time someone had gotten overly involved in their mission. Be that for personal or other reasons. No one expected it from Maka. I understand though. Things don't always go according to plan. Like what happened with Liz and Patty. I'm only lucky enough to have Liz join me. "Yeah, that's too bad. You gonna be alright."

"Yeah, as soon as I kill Soul and the others. I think I'll be fine." We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I told Tsubaki the combination."

"To what? To the bigger cell?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They got put in the smaller one but I figured if after a while I changed my mind again, I'd set them free by transferring them to the big cell."

I frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

She sauntered over to her door and opened it. "Because. I don't think I'm going to be changing my mind." She stepped into her room and closed the door.

Maka

"What the hell was that Maka?" I whispered to myself, leaning back on the door. Why did I tell Kidd that? I sighed, wiping the hair away from my face. I'm with the Master. I wanna forget everything that could lead to Soul's freedom. I just want them all to die now… get it over with. I slimmed down, sitting on the floor.

Why was I so sure of Soul? It's so weird. Back at that place before we got on the boat I looked into his eyes and just knew. I just knew I loved Soul and I wanted to be with him. I thought I could betray the Master. That it would be easy. I've never been so wrong. I can't betray the Master. It's absurd to think I can. The feel of his presence controls me. I'll never be anything other than his. That's how it is. How it always will be.

I heard a rustling outside. Was Kidd still standing there?

"Maka?" He spoke.

"What?" My voice cracked. Was I crying? I wiped the tears on my cheeks.

"Are you afraid of change?"

The question caught me off guard. Where'd that come from? But… After what happened with Soul and the changes I went through with him… "Yes."

Kidd

Seeing Maka like that changed me. Her eyes looked older and she just looked tired. Her normal spunk was gone. It threw me off. My old rival was broken. I think she tried to hide it from me but I could tell, I've known her for a long time. She'll never be able to leave this place. The Master has her and won't ever let her go. Not ever again. I thought of his red demon like structure. He sure was a funny little guy. Yet somehow he had us all with an iron grip. None of us will ever be able to leave. I thought again of that one girl who'd tried to escape but couldn't. We'll never be free. But… what I just say that because I was also afraid of change? Was I too scared to leave? What was I talking about. Why would I leave the Master.

I slipped into my room. Liz and Patty sat on my bed.

"Hey Kidd!" Patty jumped up.

"Hey." I said in a somewhat depressed voice.

"What's wrong Kidd?" Liz asked, scooting next to me.

I stared at a certain spot on the ground. There wasn't anything special about it, but so many thoughts ran through my mind. "Who are you guys loyal to?"

Patty tilted her head and Liz raised an eyebrow. "I mean… do you serve the Master.. or would you stick with me?"

Liz sighed. "Look Kidd, I know you serve the Master but, we don't the only reason we're here is cause we wanna be here with you. Sorry if you were looking for something different."

A smirk creeped up my face. "No. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

That was the moment I made up my mind. I'd been serving the Master for so long that I'd forgotten why I was doing it. It was just what'd I'd always done. Maka was broken. I couldn't have that either. If she was down for the moment, then it was up to me to fix it. If Patty and Liz were with me, it would just make it that much easier. I told them my plan.

Tsubaki

We heard the door to the room outside out cell open. My head popped up. Black*Star had been leaning on my shoulder. He looked up as well. My guess would have to be that they were planning to inject us again. I was starting to get my strength back after all. There was a rustling with the cell door before it opened.

"All right all of you. Come with me."

That surprised me. I looked at who it was that spoke. It was that guy who destroyed our boat. Reluctantly we stood. It was still a bit difficult but we managed somehow. I glanced at Soul. His face was full of sorrow and guilt. I stared back at the ground.

The guy led us across the hall and through several doors. I should've tried to escape or memorize the way we were going but… I was too tired. the drug was still bring me down and honestly… I felt hopeless. The man opened a new cell. This one looked more protected. The bars we newer, sturdier. They might not have to drug us here. Soul and Black*Star went in first. As I began to walk through the door, the man grabbed my arm. I jumped.

"It's alright." He whispered in my ear as I settled down. "Remember the numbers that Maka told you. I'll meet you in the third wing fourth door down on the right." He then shoved me back inside.

"What's your name?" I called from the bars as he walked away.

"Kidd."

I turned around excitedly towards the others questioningly staring at me. A smile creeped up my face. "Guys, I know how to get out."

AN: Hey it's been a while huh? I really like this chapter. Sorry for the mistakes. hehe Did you know I first started this story back in 2011? It's taken three years to get to this point. Dang. Well, I said I was going to finish this so I will. Only got a couple chapters left. What a ride it has been. Thanks everyone. :) Don't forget to review.


End file.
